


被老婆抛弃的人，世界也会抛弃他

by caradhras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Time Travel, angst(maybe?), bokuaka's child, originally posted on lofter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 赤苇京治打死也想不到，在另一条时间线里，他孩子都能打酱油了。然后他孩子跟他说，你没结婚，但你也不是单亲妈妈Akaashi would never thought that, in an alternative universe, he'd have a son. And his son told him: you aren't married, but not exactly a single mom either.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 比起原文我修改了不少地方，主要是让逻辑更加通顺！

那是一个月明星稀的夜晚，一个叫做赤苇京治的男人从噩梦中惊醒。梦里发生的事情他还记忆犹新，新鲜的就像几个小时前他刚刚收到手的稿件。在梦里，他养了两只猫头鹰，体型一大一小。这两只鸟他叫不出学名来，反正做梦而已，不必在意这些细节。他只知道好动话多的那一只有一双琥珀色的圆眼睛，脑袋顶上有两撮毛，像竖起来的兔子耳朵。梦里猫头鹰的毛软乎乎的，又很温暖，冬夜里和两只鸟挤在一起睡特别的舒服。梦里他发现那两只鸟突然在一起了。不要问他怎么知道的，发现探索频道里的《动物世界》类节目他还是看了不少的。再然后两只鸟在他枕头上生了一窝蛋，小鸟很快孵了出来，一只一只全身都是绒毛，柔软又暖和，那只长耳朵大猫头鹰吵个不停，像是献宝一样给赤苇看自己的孩子。而梦里的他也恭敬不如从命的捧着这一窝小鸟端详，幼鸟毛茸茸的，长得都差不多，赤苇看不出差别。他粗略数了数，大概有四只。突然间，其中一只从他手中滚下来，落到了床底下不见了。赤苇心里一惊，转头看向它们的父母，那两只成年猫头鹰根本没有反应，只是黏黏糊糊的互相梳理羽毛，然后赤苇就醒了。

醒过来的时候赤苇脑袋着地，半个身子挂在床上。他缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，心脏还在胸腔里狂跳，可仔细想想自己的梦，似乎根本没什么好担惊受怕的。赤苇呼出一口气，把腿放下来，从地板上坐起。不过出于不明原因，赤苇还是朝自己床底下看了一眼。那里跟预料中的一样，空空如也。赤苇站了起来，自言自语的说道：“一个梦而已。再说了，床底下怎么可能会有猫头——”

然后赤苇看到自己的床上躺着一个裹紧被子睡得很熟的少年。

赤苇：“……”

不，我还在做梦吗？赤苇拍了拍自己的脸，又看了看床上。那个少年呼吸平稳，睡得十分香甜。不知道为什么这个幸福平静的睡脸，这个四平八稳的睡姿，还有裹紧的被子，都让赤苇觉得十分熟悉。

于是赤苇果断打开了手机上的电筒，照亮了床上熟睡的少年。

五秒钟后，少年的眼睛倏地睁开，立刻坐了起来：“啊！！！！！！！！！要迟到了吗！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”少年的瞳孔在强光的照射下缩成了一条线，像极了一只猫头鹰。

赤苇震惊的说不出话来。

在赤苇呆愣的间隙，少年灵活的翻身下床往外面冲，边冲辺大喊：“谢谢妈妈准时叫我起床！！老爸起床啦！今天一起去——”少年冲到一半在门口停下了。然后他转过头看着拿着手机的赤苇，“咦？这不是我家啊？！这里是哪里啊？”

赤苇此时此刻仍然在不着边际的思考：虽说期待床底下有滚落的猫头鹰雏鸟已经很不可思议了，但是床上凭空出现一个人才是更加不可思议，不，是惊悚吧。

“……这里是我家。”在花了0.5秒思考是先报警还是先让少年闭嘴还是该怎么跟被吵醒的邻居解释之后，赤苇选择平静的回答了问题。

“哎？”少年偏了偏脑袋，一副不理解的样子。

——嗯所以还是先让这个少年闭嘴再报警天亮之后再给邻居道歉吧。

“可是你家不就是我家吗？”少年睁大眼睛问道。他见到赤苇似乎完全不感到意外，倒不如说是一副理所当然的样子。“灯……灯在哪里……”少年的手往墙边摸索，“啊找到了！”然后他打开了开关。

平时偏黄的光线此时太过明亮，一瞬间让赤苇无法适应，于是他下意识的用手挡住了脸。

“哎……妈妈你今天看起来有点……不一样啊？”那个少年眨了眨自己那双琥珀一样的眼睛，满是好奇。

“什么……”赤苇眨了眨眼睛放下手，终于看清了眼前的人。眼前的少年人四肢修长，似乎比自己矮一些，宽肩窄腰，平角裤下面露出的大腿肌肉结实，看起来像个运动员。少年穿着宽松的T恤，赤苇注意到上面有个春高的排球吉祥物，吉祥物的一只眼睛上有个洞——啊，不就跟自己身上这件同款吗。

不过他身上这件是高中学长木兔光太郎很久以前来他家留宿的时候留下来的。那个时候他高中还没毕业，木兔前辈则是刚毕业。那天晚上木兔光太郎非要来他家留宿，而赤苇的父母也正好出差，家里就他一个人。木兔这样做也不是第一次了，赤苇倒是无所谓——虽然两人一个是Alpha一个是Omega。

嗯，没错，赤苇是个Omega。不过二十一世纪是现代社会了，不管是抑制剂还是别的东西已经发展成熟，基本能让各种性别安然无恙的相处，也能让对立性别Alpha和Omega活得像Beta一样。比如Omega赤苇就是高中排球队的灵魂人物之一，也是能把Alpha主将在球场上运用自如的大人物。所以用某个不愿意透露姓名的排球队队友的话来说，赤苇除了能怀孕生下孩子这点，和别的Alpha没有任何区别。就算如此，Alpha夜宿Omega家这种事情如果传出去还是会让人侧目，即使已经二十一世纪了。

总之他的学长木兔，排球队里的主将大人，毕业那天晚上和球队里别的高三队员一起偷偷买酒喝了个烂醉。赤苇也被学长们半推半就的拉了过去，不过赤苇没怎么喝，毕竟没到二十岁。虽然他的学长们也没有。之后大家都醉得厉害，一致决定去父母出差在外的赤苇家留宿。赤苇本来还在想这群学长喝这么醉怎么收场，但是在木兔带头说去赤苇家留宿没人反对这一点来看，他们应该是早就联合起来商量好了。然后排球队的学长们就在赤苇家愉快的合宿了一晚。那天晚上学长们都醉的不轻，并没有发生什么插曲——除了木兔光太郎。

“不管啦，虽然感觉妈妈似乎有点不同……不过京治就是京治！所以我们现在是在哪里啊！睡觉前我明明还在房间里的！”眼前少年突然冲到赤苇面前打断了他的思路。赤苇眨了眨眼睛，条件反射般的捂住了少年的嘴。总之，先让这只小猫头鹰闭嘴——

“小声点，现在还是半夜。会打扰邻居的。”赤苇严肃的说道。

“呜呜呜呜……”少年依旧不放弃，嘴唇在他手掌心中蠕动，似乎想说什么。赤苇就这么近距离的对上了少年的脸。这张脸……金色的眼睛，高高挑起的眉毛，闪闪发光的眼睛，丰富的表情……赤苇脑中似乎有某个非常熟悉的名字在努力的探头探脑，想要让赤苇把这个名字大声的念出来，但是介于有点惊悚赤苇努力的压制住了。

不过赤苇决定问出自己心中最大的疑问：“你……刚刚是在喊我吗？我们见过吗？请你小声回答。”然后他小心的放开了捂住少年的嘴。

“这不是当然的吗！京治你不认识我了吗？！是我啊我是启治(Keiji)啊！”

赤苇：“……”

“我是你的儿子啊！妈妈你是睡糊涂失忆了吗？！还是说我们被绑架了？？？”

赤苇：“……”

不。不对。赤苇看着面前这个少年。看样子至少也上高中了，除了发色和睡衣以及名字的念法跟他一样之外两人没有任何相似点。而且赤苇非常确定自己没有孩子。不要说孩子了，连男朋友也没有。母胎Solo 22年的他是绝对不会搞错这一点的。

于是赤苇冷静的指出疑点：“先不说我们是否认识。首先，我很确定我不是令堂。虽然我是Omega，但是有没有孩子我还是知道的。我很确定我没有生过孩子，也没有领养过孩子。”

“什么？！”面前这个自称启治的少年提高了自己的音量，不过看到赤苇严肃的脸色很快压住了自己的声音。“那个……您确定吗？但是您穿着我爸爸的T恤啊！！！”

“这只是春高的纪念体恤，很常见的。”赤苇盯着少年身上一模一样的T恤上一模一样的洞告诉自己这只是巧合。行了，接下来是不是该报警了？再怎么说半夜擅闯民宅也太过分了吧。

“不不不不可能！我这件T恤一开始我爸的！他说是幸运T恤所以给了我妈！我妈又给了我！这可是我们家的祖传幸运物！我不可能认错的！” 少年指着赤苇的T恤说道。

“这件T恤从令尊到你还不能说是祖传，祖传这个词这样用不严谨——”然后赤苇住了嘴。为什么他要在这个时候下意识的纠正这个少年的用词。哎，职业病真可怕啊。

“你果然是我妈妈！”少年却很激动，“我妈也这么跟我说过！一模一样的话！”

赤苇的看着眼前的少年，啊，这股他不想承认的，却莫名其妙的熟悉感……

不不不，哪里来的熟悉感，一定是这两天把拖欠的稿件收到手了终于可以去现场看MSBY打AD这点太让自己兴奋所以脑子不太正常了吧！再怎么说他也不可能对一个从未见过面的孩子有熟悉的感觉。这个孩子说不定是和父母吵架了，所以半夜离家出走迷路了吧。自己作为成年人，有必要引导这种迷失的叛逆期少年。现在的小孩都这么直接的吗，离家出走随便翻进别人家里还自顾自的认陌生人当父母吗？

然后赤苇又看了一眼那个少年坚定的眼神。少年歪过头用手指抵着下巴开始思考：“妈妈您是在故意捉弄我吗……是我什么地方做错了惹您生气了吗……？难道是昨天晚饭的时候？”

赤苇倒吸一口凉气。首先，要让这孩子从逻辑上理解，自己不可能是他母亲这件事。他模糊得觉得自己似乎很擅长这种事，似乎少年时期经常用来劝诫某人的任性……

于是赤苇深吸一口气，问道：“所以……Keiji君？请问你今年几岁？”被点名的少年眼睛都亮了，立刻回答：“15岁了！妈妈你是因为生我的气，是在假装失忆吗！”

赤苇松了一口气，说道：“不，我没有生你的气。我也没有假装失忆。我是真的不认识你。”

“哎——”小猫头鹰有点儿焉，眨巴了几下眼睛，似乎在判断赤苇这番话的真伪。“所以说……妈妈你没有生我气，也没有假装失忆……而是真的失忆？！”

赤苇闭上了眼睛，告诉自己要冷静，他重复之前的话：“我没有失忆。我是真的不认识你。”然后他深吸一口气，冷静的分析道：“我今年22岁。你15岁，如果我是你母亲的话，那我应该在7，8岁那年生下你。但这是不可能的吧？毕竟我那个时候还没有分化成第二性别。而且我相信你的父亲是个有良知的人，不可能对着一个7,8岁的孩子……你知道我的意思吧。”

少年听完之后愣住了。又露出了一个让赤苇头疼又熟悉的表情，像极了受惊吓过度而瞪大眼睛的猫头鹰。

赤苇看少年这样子，心想对方大概是明白自己的处境了，大概吧。接下来就是报警……报告走失儿童，呃，少年？

赤苇拍了拍少年的肩：“放心，我会打电话帮你找到真正的父母——”

“我是个意外。”少年冷不丁的开口，脸上恢复平静，表情跟刚才判若两人。

赤苇被这风马牛不相及的回答吓了一跳：“哎？！”

少年继续用阐述事实一般的语气说道：“你跟爸爸说我是一次酒后意外的产物，当时你们都喝醉了，于是再也无法把持住自己对对方的爱所以才——”

“停！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”赤苇忍不住了。他觉得自己头皮都要炸了，这孩子的父母是这么直白的人吗？而且这回答是怎么回事，明明自己只是想让少年明白他不是自己的儿子，为什么这孩子却把他父母的事情告诉他了？！

“你为什么要告诉我这些！”

少年瞪大了眼睛：“你不是说爸爸是有良知的人吗！我想说他不是啊！因为我爸妈都告诉我有良知的人是不会趁着对方喝醉下手的！”

赤苇觉得自己没办法保持冷静了，也惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。而且这个话题似乎走向是不是太奇怪了？思维怎么如此飘忽……但是面前的少年还满脸理所当然的表情。于是赤苇捂住眼睛说道：“不好意思但是我真的不是你妈妈！你认错人也有个限度吧！请不要再把我带入你是如何出生的话题里！”

“可是！可是你真的就是我妈妈啊！”少年急了，眼角似乎有泪光。

赤苇倒抽一口冷气，鬼使神差的有一丝不忍，但他还是说道：“对不起Keiji君，请不要再说了。也请你仔细想想那番话，我这就打电话给警察把你送回去。”

“可是爸爸告诉我他就是在穿着你身上这件，也就是我身上的这件睡衣，让你……啊不对，我妈妈怀上我的！所以是超幸运T恤！” 少年有些着急，不依不饶的继续，理直气壮的看着赤苇。“爸爸说他是高三毕业那年有我的！我妈妈是他的后辈，那个时候还没高中毕业！”

赤苇倒吸一口凉气：“……。”等一下为什么这种奇怪又狗血的前后辈人设是那么的熟悉，不，不不不，这一定是电视剧里看到过的情节……或者是出版社哪位老师跟他讨论过的脑洞……

“不管怎样，那你怎么解释你身上这件T恤！你是怎么得到的！”少年指着赤苇身上的T恤，又拉直了自己身上这件。

这孩子为什么在莫名其妙的地方这么执着？于是赤苇回答：“……这是我高中的学长留下来的。”

少年一副“我就知道”的得意表情，又指了指T恤上吉祥物眼睛上方的洞：“那这个呢！这个一模一样的洞又是怎么来的！”

赤苇没有立刻回答。他回想起了当时木兔光太郎和一众高三学长们醉酒之后在他家留宿的那个晚上。赤苇好不容易才把所有人哄去睡觉，结果最难搞的木兔却从沙发上一跃而起，快速的冲进了浴室。那时候赤苇正好在漱口，被木兔的举动吓了一跳。结果木兔就盯着赤苇看了半天，什么也没说，脑袋直接钻进了水龙头下面。赤苇记得自己当时眼疾手快的把木兔拉了出来，还说了句类似“如果觉得头发没洗干净以后可以考虑剃光头。”木兔只是呆愣的看着他，突然又不知道从哪里拿了一把剪刀，赤苇当时以为木兔真的要剪头，结果他只是在自己穿着的宽松T恤上剪了一个洞。没错，高中毕业生木兔身上的T恤就是现在赤苇身上穿着的这件。虽然知道木兔光太郎是一个脑回路很奇特的人，也习惯了木兔想一出是一出的行动方式，但是赤苇还是会对木兔的行为感到困惑。这次是疑惑到连槽都吐不出来了。接着木兔对着镜子比划了几下，又转过身来对着赤苇，拉紧T恤，让这层薄薄的棉布完美的勾勒出自己结实的身躯。赤苇捏紧了手中的牙刷，喉头滚动，下意识的退了一步。木兔却完全不在意赤苇的举动，还顺势贴了上来。木兔很显然还醉着，酒精混合着木兔本身的味道一阵又一阵的撩拨着赤苇的神经。“太……太近了……”赤苇贴着墙小声说道，努力将注意力集中在瓷砖之间的缝隙里。木兔却不以为然，一只手掰过赤苇的下巴让他直视自己：“赤苇你好好看着我啊，看……看着这里！”木兔的手热的发烫，就这么一点点的皮肤接触却让赤苇想起了“肌肤相亲”这几个字。

“看我，看着我啊赤苇……”木兔低声呢喃，温热的呼吸像海浪一样不紧不慢的冲刷着赤苇的脸颊。赤苇咬紧牙关，耳根发烫。“你看，赤苇。”木兔醉醺醺的重复着，“你看嘛……”赤苇仰起脖子尽量跟木兔的脸保持距离，但木兔就跟被赤苇黏住了似的跟着移动着。赤苇只好问他：“木兔前辈要我看什么。”“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”木兔低声笑起来，引的赤苇身上起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。然后他说：“你看，我剪了个洞之后，春高吉祥物的两只眼睛是不是变成不一样的颜色了！一双眼睛两种颜色，好酷啊！”木兔兴奋的在他耳边嚷着，整个人几乎贴在他的身上。

“赤苇？你怎么不说话——”

“木兔前辈你靠的这么近我看不到。”赤苇从牙缝里小声的挤出声音，努力保持声音的平稳。

“哦——”木兔拖长了音调，一脸豁然开朗的样子往后退了一步。又把之前的话重复了一遍：“怎么样，吉祥物的眼睛是不是不同颜色了！”

木兔继续献宝一样的拉紧了身上的T恤，满脸期待。赤苇看到T恤上面印的春高吉祥物的一只眼睛部分被剪了一个洞，它原本黑色的眼睛被木兔皮肤的颜色填满了。

“怎么样怎么样？”木兔急切的问道。赤苇都不知道木兔到底在问什么怎么样了，但他还是回答：“没错，木兔前辈。的确不一样了。”

“……然后我妈妈就回答的确不一样了。”赤苇的回忆和少年的话语重合了。

少年得意的看着一脸震惊的赤苇，那表情像在说，看把，我就知道你失忆了！

赤苇差点条件反射性的问出“然后呢”这几个字，但是他的理智让他闭嘴了。

而少年像是看透他的想法一样，平静的阐述道：“然后我爸和我妈就开始制造我了。”

赤苇很想就地抱头蹲下，他突然理解了为什么高中的时候木兔光太郎热爱钻桌子钻更衣室的衣柜等狭小的地方。他现在特别想钻进桌子下面，但是尊严不允许他在一个陌生少年面前这样做。

“……不，我没有经历过你父母那样的事情。”赤苇僵硬的开口，突然觉得很累。“我学长来我家留宿那天晚上的确把T恤剪了个洞，问了我意见之后他就回去睡了。”没错，赤苇的回忆不会出错。那天晚上木兔在给他看了自己临时兴起制作的T恤之后就晃悠悠的回沙发上睡觉去了。而赤苇则在厕所里不着痕迹的深深的，深深的呼吸了一次。

“啊……”少年平静的表情迅速瓦解了。“所以你就不承认你是我妈妈是吗，即使有这么多的证据……”

“证据？”赤苇挑起一遍眉毛，“凭一件T恤吗？就算退一万步说，如果你们家就一件这种T恤，那你要怎么解释我和你现在都穿着同一件？”

启治愣了两秒，似乎觉得有道理。又过了两秒之后他突然跳了起来：“我明白了！”

赤苇赶紧把少年拉下来：“安静！”

“我明白了！”少年压低声线，闪闪发光的眼神看着赤苇，“原来是这样……妈妈……不，京治你说你22岁，我妈妈今年应该是33岁，而你我都有同一件睡衣，连睡衣上的洞都是一样的……肯定是同一件！”

赤苇皱着眉头盯着满脸兴奋的少年：“所以？”

“所以我穿越回了过去！”少年闪闪发亮的眼神看着赤苇，又加了一句：“所以在现在这个时间线上，我应该是4岁左右！”

房间里立刻陷入了死一般的寂静。

赤苇已经不想理解这个少年是怎么得出他穿越到了过去这种结论了。而且也不想去思考为什么他从一开始就这么笃定二人的亲子关系。再说了，穿越这种事情，可能吗？不可能的。这是只有手下负责的漫画家的故事里才会出现的场景。现实中是不可能的。

少年看着赤苇无奈的表情似乎意识到了什么，于是他小心翼翼的问道：“那……那个……妈妈，难道，这里没有……我的存在？你……赤苇京治，没有和木兔光太郎在一起吗？”

赤苇默认了少年的话。少年不死心继续问：“连曾经在一起都没有过吗？”

赤苇抿紧了嘴唇，坚定的摇了摇头。于是少年败阵下来。他塌着肩膀，低着头，背对着赤苇走到床边，似乎想把脑袋塞进床底下，却失败了。于是他只好抱着膝盖缩在地上。

“我今天本来是要去看MSBY黑狼对Sweiden Alders的……爸爸给我和妈妈留了特等席的……”少年对着床底下开口了，声音无比低落，跟高中时代消沉的木兔光太郎一模一样。“所以我的父母没有在一起。我一定是在做梦……”少年的肩膀开始颤抖，一丝哭腔从喉咙里挤了出来。

赤苇想最后一句是我的台词才对吧！是我一定还在做梦，没睡醒吧。如果这是梦的话，好奇怪的梦啊。再说了，我和木兔前辈没有在一起是一件让人这么悲伤的事情吗？

赤苇低头看着缩在地板上安静流泪的少年，心里想着还是先劝劝他吧。

可能不光要报警了，还得通知精神科吧。赤苇想到。去精神科检查的时候顺便也把自己检查一下。

TBC


	2. 2

赤苇京治活了二十二年，回想自己过去的人生，除了普通的日常之外……还是普通的日常。人生中让他印象深刻的事情不少，不过排球应该是首当其冲。再具体一点的话应该是木兔光太郎。不，这里的逻辑没有问题，是木兔光太郎没错。

木兔光太郎是赤苇京治高中的学长，男性Alpha，大他一岁，浑身上下都是用不完的活力。他扣球成功的时候会毫不掩饰的大笑，拦网成功会开心的满脸发光，发球成功的时候会激动的和教练撞胸，训练完成之后还会开开心心的拉着赤苇自主训练。加练的时候特别的专注，最后和赤苇一起收拾球场的时候还会跟他得意的炫耀今天打出了角度多刁钻的球，或者有学弟学妹们专门跑来看他训练。赤苇总是会听着，时不时附和一下或者吐槽两句，尽量让木兔的情绪保持稳定。

高中时代的赤苇最喜欢开开心心打球的木兔光太郎。

赤苇这种感情不完全针对排球，也不完全针对木兔光太郎。但是一定要和开心组合起来才行。

后来赤苇想，其实去掉排球两个字，似乎也成立。他就是喜欢开心的木兔光太郎。但是他总觉得木兔学长的开心和排球是难以割舍的，没有排球木兔可能就不会那么直白的开心了吧。

所以结论是他喜欢开开心心打球的木兔光太郎。这个结论逻辑顺畅，据理充分，赤苇非常满意。

关于这个结论他高中时代就跟队友说过。他当时说，看着开开心心打球的木兔前辈难道不觉得心情舒畅吗？当时的队友们只是用欲言又止的表情看着他。尔后赤苇想了想，平淡的加了一句：“这跟Alpha和Omega之间的吸引力没有关系。”当时队友们的表情从欲言又止到幡然醒悟只用了10秒钟。赤苇当时有一丝后悔。然后队友们（主要是学长们）拍着赤苇的肩说：“……你要是不提这个，我们没人还记得你是Omega.”

赤苇纠正道：“木叶前辈，你这是对Omega的刻板印象，很失礼的。”被点名的学长立刻不好意思的道歉，煞有介事的东张西望了一番之后凑到赤苇身边，无比认真的说道：“其实作为学长，我们想说的是，如果你和木兔在一起了，我们是不会介意的。”

“你们？”赤苇抬头，看了一圈周围装作收拾东西其实在往他这边打探的学长们。

“嗯……啊。”木叶紧张的回答。然后朝着周围的队友们比手势，接着别的学长也小心翼翼的围了过来。木叶有些尴尬：“喂喂喂你们说点什么啊！这样下去就像是我在欺负我们赤苇一样！”然后他用胳膊肘猛地捅了一把小见，“你这家伙不是要说点什么吗！”

“呃……啊，那个什么……倒不如说是放心了。”小见僵硬的说道。鹫尾补充：“就是记得要保护自己。木兔如果欺负你我们就去收拾他。”木叶附和道：“把他打到再起不能那种。”猿杙也加了进来： “其实我还是舍不得赤苇的，我们枭谷的二传这么好，真的可以便宜木兔那个家伙吗？”

赤苇被这群学长围在中间没有说话。他的确每天都花很多时间跟木兔学长在一起，但是他从来没有想过多余的东西。的确是对立的性别没错，但是性别不同就一定要在一起吗？他记得自己面无表情的打断了学长们的话，耐心的提醒他们：“学长们想多了。我从来没有那样想过木兔前辈。而且，”赤苇环视了一周围绕着他的学长们，用居高临下的眼神的说道：“前辈你们这样很像性骚扰啊。以后请不要这样说了。”学长们纷纷倒吸了一口冷气，大概是看出来赤苇生气了。接下来的事情赤苇不记得了，大概是被不知道从什么地方冲过来的木兔叫去给他托球了。

之后木叶他们也没再开过这种类似的玩笑，赤苇依旧陪着木兔加练，有时候放学一起回家，听木兔絮絮叨叨的抱怨生活中的种种然后顺势安慰一下。IH结束，春高结束，木兔为首的高三学生们很快也毕业了。木兔大学继续打排球，走向职业之路。高三的赤苇当上了排球队的队长，继续征战IH，春高。次年赤苇毕业，进入大学文学系，期间也常常去看木兔打球，偶尔也会和木兔一起打球。之后赤苇毕业，在某漫画部就职成为职场新人，而木兔顺利进入职业队。

生活继续。

“……就这么简单吗？！”自称启治的少年瞪大了那双琥珀色的瞳孔看着赤苇。可能是之前这少年非要说自己是他和木兔的孩子这件事起到了心理暗示吧，每次少年瞪大眼睛看他的时候，他总有一种自己被木兔盯着的错觉。经过一晚上的对话赤苇已经有点想相信这孩子的话了，毕竟他知道木兔毕业前夕来他家留宿的各种细节——赤苇可是谁也没有说过啊，木兔那天晚上醉成那个样子，估计醒来也不记得这件无伤大雅的小事了。但是果然，穿越什么的还是太扯了吧。赤苇的理智不愿意相信这件事。

说起来，让自己这短短二十二年人生印象深刻的事件现在还得加上这个半夜出现在他床上非要认他当妈的孩子。

“嗯。不然呢。”赤苇端起牛奶喝了一口。他和这个半夜突然冒出来少年分别跪坐在矮桌的两端，桌子上是简易的早餐。跟少年在卧室里折腾了一宿外加大费周章的把他从床底下劝起来浪费了不少时间，外面的天已经蒙蒙亮了。少年的肚子叫了。于是赤苇决定先吃早饭。他也说不好为什么自己没打电话给警察而是选择了做早饭这一点。不过他跟少年约法三章：第一，不能再叫他妈妈；第二，在讲自己父母的事情的时候也不许代入赤苇；第三，乖乖听话，否则就没有早饭。少年满脸委屈的同意了。

——赤苇端着半空的牛奶杯看着对面的孩子仰头一口气喝光了杯子里的牛奶，然后重重的放到了桌子上。那姿态，就跟被折磨了一天的社畜下班跑去居酒屋喝下第一口啤酒之后重获新生的样子。真的跟木兔前辈一模一样啊……赤苇还记得这个动作是高二时候的木兔跟着电视剧里的社会人喝啤酒的样子学的，只是以奶代酒，说这样会显得自己很有男子气概。所以说木兔前辈十年之后喝牛奶还是这个样子吗？赤苇漫无边际的思考着。不过，穿越什么的当然不可能，所以这个孩子不可能是木兔前辈的后代吧，那只能是木兔的死忠粉了——这是他能唯一能想到的合理解释。喜欢木兔的十五六岁少年可不少。而这个叫启治的孩子只是碰巧神情跟性格跟木兔有点像而已。

“嗯嗯嗯……”启治咬了一口吐司，耷拉着脑袋。“你们高三就分开了实在是太悲伤了……”

——所以，这孩子不知道从哪里知道了自己的地址和高中时期跟木兔搭档的事情，还不断问他木兔在上学期间的各种事情，也跟他说了些关于他父母高中发生的事情（就赤苇所知，跟自己以及木兔的经历重合不少），哎，现在的木兔死忠粉丝都那么厉害了吗？

“毕业了当然就分开了啊。木兔学长高我一级，而且我也没有继续打排球——”赤苇说道，也咬了一口吐司，“但是分开不代表分别啊，我大学的时候也经常去看他比赛。现在也是啊，木兔学长还能帮我搞到票。我们也经常联系的。”

矮桌对面的少年肉眼可见的打起精神起来，赤苇才意识到自己说了什么。想想的确是这样，他跟木兔自从无法每天见面之后，就开始发信息，基本上每天都发。所以木兔这些年经历了什么，队友都有谁，甚至昨天晚饭吃了什么他都一清二楚。一天到晚都发流水账，有时候对方还非要赤苇给他定时发信息以提醒他一些小事，这很木兔，赤苇都照做了。不过赤苇鬼使神差的觉得木兔天天给他发流水账的事不能告诉眼前这个少年。

啊，但是，他们真的就是前后辈，或者关系很好的朋友。

“我爸妈也是……”启治主动开口说道。“他们每天打电话，发信息和视频，有时候他们什么也不说，就开着视频各干各的事情。我爸在视频那头吃饭，我妈在这头校稿……我也不是很懂他们为什么要这样。难道看着我爸吃饭我妈工作效率就能提升吗？这也太奇怪了吧。”

——这也不奇怪吧，可能就是想见见对方，希望对方的陪伴吧。这孩子的父母这么恩爱的吗。虽然觉得很荒唐，但是赤苇还是忍不住代入了十年后的木兔光太郎在视频那头安安静静的吃饭的样子。这实在是难以想象的场景啊。

“我和木兔前辈没有每天视频。”赤苇觉得自己有必要澄清一下。想想最近一次视频大概是几个月前，日向翔阳加入黑狼的那天吧。木兔高兴坏了，拉着日向给他直接打了个视频电话。当时赤苇还没下班，在办公室里不小心按下了接听键，然后木兔大喊赤苇和日向的笑声猝不及防的蹦了出来，让赤苇瞬间成了办公室的焦点。

“哦。”启治没什么特别的表示，只是低头默默啃鸡蛋。

矮桌上陷入了沉默。赤苇想了想，觉得实在是很好奇，本来他想问问启治你父亲他安安静静的吃饭是什么样子的，他摇了摇头，觉得这个问题很奇怪，于是换了一个问题：“虽然很失礼，但是你的父母，经常分开吗？”

少年奇怪的看了一眼赤苇，眼神躲闪，像是做坏事被抓现行一样。他回答：“嗯……那个……我爸休假的时候还是住在家里的，我妈也会经常带我去看他比赛和训练，但是他、他们两个也不存在是不是经常分开的，毕竟他们其实……其实没结婚……”

赤苇：“……啊？”

启治的表情很别扭，似乎被迫承认他不想面对的现实：“那个……就是说，我爸妈没结婚……根本就没在一起怎么分开啊……”

赤苇忍不住开口：“没结婚？什么意思啊？”

——这孩子的父母是搭伙过日子共同照顾一个孩子的纯柏拉图式关系吗？

启治按住了自己的脑袋，挫败的回答：“我也想知道啊！”

——但是两个人不是也经常联络，休假时会见面，还去看对方比赛什么的……这不就跟我和木兔前辈的日常一样吗？

赤苇不知道为何突然懂了眼前少年说道自己父母那份小心隐藏的悲伤情绪：“……所以说你爸妈其实是，朋友关系吗？”等等自己这说的又是什么话？

启治听完赤苇的话表情从迷惑变成迷茫，再然后醍醐灌顶恍然大悟，嘴里发出一个简单音节“啊。”

赤苇很迷惑：“啊？”

“对不起！”启治突然站起来飞快的跟他鞠了个快一百八十度的躬，“我骗了你！我之前说我爸妈醉酒之后安耐不住自己对对方的爱所以制造了我是我自己胡说的！其实……其实我爸妈是正好喝醉了之后因为性别不同产生了吸引力所以在一起了而已！之后他们都有好好反省，但是不知道为什么还是生下了我，嘤嘤嘤……”

赤苇看着眼前这个拿额头撞膝盖的孩子，震惊之余想到：这孩子的柔韧性真好啊……

我和木兔前辈不管怎样都是朋友关系吗……赤苇看着面前的少年额头撞膝盖，内心五味杂陈。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写的不好，雷渣乱丑OOC啊！

启治虽然来路不明，但看得出来家教还挺好的。虽然做出了半夜随便闯入别人家里躺在别人床上还睡得不省人事这种事情，但吃饭的时候规规矩矩，给多少吃多少，吃完还主动洗碗收拾桌子厨房，动作娴熟，看起来平时没少干家务活儿。这孩子还挺懂事的嘛。赤苇又想起了他复杂的家庭情况，稍微总结了一下大概是这样的：启治的父母高中时代由于荷尔蒙的不可抗力而犯下了错误，生下了他，之后这对Alpha和Omega时常联络，共同抚养孩子，彼此以好友的身份互相陪伴和支持，造就了一段长达十六年的纯洁革命友谊……

友谊？呵呵。赤苇觉得这话说出来连启治的父母可能都不信。

就算退一万步，这对父母真的是友谊，疑点也太多了。孩子既然是意外的产物，应该有很多种方法可以不用生下来的。即使生了下来，也可以送出去寄养。所以这孩子的父母为什么要坚持把孩子生下来，还亲自抚养啊？照那孩子的说法，他的母亲当年高中还没毕业吧？这也太离谱了。当然也不排除启治的父母非常喜欢孩子的可能性……

赤苇摇了摇头，这种事情弄明白了又有什么意义...反正和他没关系，呃，大概吧。

“你……之前一直不知道你父母没结婚吗？”赤苇问道。

“不知道啊！谁家的孩子会问看似感情很好的爸妈你们结婚没有啊！”启治回答。

嗯，也是啊。赤苇想到。

“我一直以为你们……啊不对，他们最多是先上车后补票那种情况，所以才从来没聊过婚礼啊什么的……我从出生一直到小学都是爷爷奶奶和外公外婆轮流照顾的，爸爸妈妈经常来看我，除非爸爸有重要比赛……后来我快初中了妈妈才来把我接去和他一起住。那个时候我才发现爸爸并不常住在妈妈的公寓里……我当时还单纯的以为他们只是很忙而已……毕竟爸爸以前经常在外比赛，妈妈在东京也有工作。”启治嘟嘟囔囔的回答，精神以肉眼可见的速度开始萎靡，“直到……直到我前两天无意中发现爸爸在大阪有套房，而我们东京这边的的公寓则是在妈妈的名下……妈妈也一直保留着自己的姓氏，没有入籍……没入籍不就是没结婚吗！”

“啊……”赤苇不禁感叹出声，看着眼前这个可怜巴巴的孩子，内心五味杂陈。他不知道说什么，最后只能重复一些再明显不过的东西：“这个的确，日本法律规定结婚之后夫妻得同籍。”

启治嘴角下撇，眉毛皱成一团化不开的结：“我……我能感觉到我父母都很关心我，但是一想到他们两个没结婚就觉得别扭！而且他们什么都没告诉我！”启治有些烦躁的揉了一把乱糟糟的黑发，越说越委屈：“怎么说呢……我感觉我的人生就像一个谎言……”说完他沉默了。赤苇也沉默了，他实在不知道说什么好。接着赤苇听到一声没忍住的抽噎。启治抿紧了嘴唇，飞快的低头抱住了自己的腿，努力把脑袋往桌子下面钻。不过赤苇还是敏锐的看到了那孩子极力想要掩藏的泪光。

哎，赤苇在内心感叹，可怜的孩子。设身处地的想想，如果换成赤苇本人遇到这种情况，他可能也会在青春期的时候离家出走。

“不是离家出走，是穿越时光……”启治无精打采的声音从桌子下面传出来。

“啊……我不小心自言自语说出口了吗？”赤苇揉了揉额头，连续睡眠不足再加上半夜被陌生人闯入，他急需咖啡或者茶帮他振奋一下精神，顺便再确定一下自己究竟是不是还在做梦。可惜不管是茶还是咖啡，家里的库存都没有了。

赤苇漫无目的打量起自己的屋子，目光飘向门口。那里放着一张排球比赛的票。那是他的高中学长，木兔光太郎亲自替他提前买好了并贴心的用挂号信寄过来的。这张赛票反射着朝阳，在门口的小立柜上闪着微光

他终于想起来了，他今天为什么要起床——今天，他要去宫城现场看黑狼和AD的比赛啊！自从赤苇大学毕业开始工作之后，已经有很久很久没机会亲自去看木兔现场比赛了。总之这张赛票让他终于有种回到现实的感觉。

他心心念念这场比赛已经好几个月了，天知道他有多期待。

——不，天不知道他有多期待。没人知道。神灵是不会怜悯他这种没有信仰的可怜社畜的。不然也不会让他在比赛当天遇到一个家庭情况复杂的走失少年这种麻烦事的。今天本应该是对他过去几周辛勤工作的奖励，但是为什么自己摊上了个来路不明的木兔死忠粉？还是能把偶像的身高体重毕业院校以及人生经历倒背如流并且陷入了妄想的那种（例：妄想木兔是自己的亲爹）。听过木兔的亲妈粉，女友粉，以及各路木兔的CP粉什么的，儿子粉是真的第一次遇到，还是那种家庭关系很复杂的儿子粉。赤苇很头疼。

虽然赤苇并不认同启治处理矛盾的方式（离家出走），但是这孩子变成这样也不能完全责怪他……有那样关系奇怪还把自家儿子蒙在鼓里的父母，太可怜了。

……所以说人类为什么要有青春期，为什么要选择离家出走到陌生人家里？在自己的床上醒来吃着父母亲做的美味早饭什么的人生难道不好吗？如果他将来有了孩子，那小子要是敢离家出走他绝对不会姑息这种行为。他一定会按着他家孩子的头去跟被骚扰的人道歉并且双手奉上巨额赔偿金。

如果没有这些插曲，他现在本来应该在做最后的收拾，准备出门去和宇内天满见面，然后一起乘新干线的。可是他现在还穿着那件被木兔光太郎剪了一个洞的春高纪念旧T恤和短裤，同一个几乎同样打扮的少年蹲在饭桌两头大眼瞪小眼。（唯一的区别是少年的短裤上印着一大圈向日葵，而赤苇的短裤上则写着BlackJackal纪念版）

“我现在该怎么办……”终于肯把脑袋从桌子下面钻出来的启治可怜兮兮的看着赤苇问道。

“什么怎么办。”赤苇问道，脑子里还在想今天的行程。

“就……我也不知道啊……知道爸妈没有结婚，还要故意在他们面前装成不知道的样子，我都装了两三天了，好累啊……今天本来还要和他们一起出门看爸爸比赛来着……”启治把脸贴在桌子上，头发都耷拉下来了：“总之是不是该先冷静下来，找到时光机……”

赤苇：“……这明明是银O里假发小太郎的台词。”

“我没开玩笑，我现在真的很需要时光机回去十年后啊……”启治撇着嘴看着赤苇，似乎想要用眼神打动他。

而赤苇却觉得无法理喻。他和启治的对话就像是发生在平行世界，他们两个各说各的，根本无法形成逻辑——但是启治依然能接着他的话往下说，这也……太自我了吧。赤苇又想到今天的行程可能无法实现了，越想越觉得难以接受，于是他面无表情的攥紧了拳头。

启治打了个寒颤，他想起了自己的母亲，也是赤苇——不过是十年后的那个——生气的样子。对，启治现在深信自己穿越去了十年前。在他的记忆中，母亲在家很少故意压抑自己的感情，除非是真的特别生气。母亲发怒的时候嘴角会下垂，还会安静的喊他父亲的全名，连名带姓的那种喊法。每次母亲这样，父亲就会光速道歉，不管是不是他的错，毫无底线和尊严。哼，愚蠢的大人。

启治现在只想收回无知的自己对父亲那样一个成熟男人所做出的天真评价。因为赤苇现在这个样子，他也很想立刻道歉。真的很可怕啊！

然后他看见赤苇松开了拳头，做了一个深呼吸。赤苇也没办法，他也很绝望。他还年轻，还有梦想，他还想去看木兔光太郎开开心心的打排球的。赤苇下定了决心，对自己说：我只是一介平民，是个能力有限的普通人。我为什么要收留一个来路不明的木兔死忠粉，还是有妄想症的那种，还要被迫跟他谈心？普通人就应该直接走程序，召唤国家机器来解决问题——总而言之就是移送法办。

于是赤苇说道：“虽然不知道该如何帮助你，时光机什么的也不可能找得到。但是……你既然喜欢木兔光太郎，启治君你要不要先跟我一起去看他的比赛？就在今天下午，我们现在就出发刚好能赶上。”

赤苇撒谎了。他只想找个借口带这个孩子去警察局登记走失人口的。如果现在出门，说不定还能赶上下一班新干线，并在第一局打完之前到达比赛现场。他不能说自己对这个孩子完全没有内疚感。但是，比起黑狼打SD，去现场看木兔前辈活跃的身影，这又算得了什么呢！

“我要去！我要去！”启治听完一下子就从地面上蹦了起来，刚刚的阴霾一扫而光，那双跟木兔光太郎极为相似的眼眸里满是期待的光。

“呃……好。”赤苇还以为这个孩子会怀疑，脑子里还特意的花了0.5秒编排了一大堆借口。但是启治居然什么都没问就答应了，态度还有了一百八十度的大转变。也……太单纯了吧。还是说这孩子崇拜木兔过头了，听到偶像的名字就什么都不思考了呢？

赤苇正想说我们换好衣服出门吧，卧室的门突然打开了。

“哎？”一个高大又让人熟悉的过分的身影出现在卧室门口。那人光着上身，只围着一条浴巾，身上还带着水汽。他宽肩窄腰，好看紧实的肌肉突出隆起，应该是长期进行专业训练之后的成果。他似乎刚从浴室里出来，湿漉漉的短发贴着头皮全部拢到了脑后。他一脸困惑的看着眼前的光景，倒退了两步看了看，又探出头来，满脸疑惑。他无所适从的四处张望，最后的目光锁定住坐着的赤苇和站着的启治，眼神一下子就清明了。

“小光？京治？我们在哪儿？我不是在我们家浴室里吗，怎么找个内裤的功夫就到这里来了？”男人开口了，这声线熟悉的刺耳。他看着目瞪口呆的赤苇无比自然的问道：“京治，你看到我的决胜内裤了吗？”

赤苇没回答，看上去像是受到了极大地冲击。启治先是一愣，然后大喜过望的冲过去紧紧抱住了这个男人，并且大喊：“爸爸！”

“啊啊啊浴巾要掉啦！”男人手忙脚乱的裹紧了腰间的浴巾。怀里的少年把脸埋进他的胸口，反而抱得更紧了，并没有放手的意思，丝毫不管面前男人的窘态。于是男人笑着把启治抱起来，低头亲了亲少年的头顶笑道：“这么一大早，小光就开始撒娇了吗？”然后他抬起头看着依旧呆若木鸡的赤苇说道：“那个……京治，我们……哎，哎哎？不对，京治你似乎有点不一样？”

赤苇觉得自己脑袋有点轻。他觉得他好像看到了一个刚从浴室出来的木兔光太郎——跟记忆中或者电视上看到的那个不太一样，但是他就能确定是木兔光太郎——而启治还跑过去抱住了他并且叫了爸爸。这个不一样的木兔光太郎还亲热的回应了。赤苇觉得眼前场景十分的魔幻，不像是真的——他好不容易才找回的现实感瞬间分崩离析。

而且，小光是谁？京治是在喊我吗？

TBC

谢谢各位读者大爷的留言阅读啦！！！！！剩下的章节缓慢修改中……写的太烂了我无法直视哈哈哈哈


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 缓慢修改全文中……  
> 赤苇混乱现场

赤苇目光呆滞的看着门口上演久别重逢痛哭流涕（主要是启治）的父子，情不自禁的喊道：“……木兔前辈？”

这个半裸的木兔回应了他：“是？哎？好久没听你这么叫我了啊！不过……嗯……”木兔轻轻地把启治推到一边，走到赤苇面前，上下打量了他一番，突然伸头在他脖子周围嗅了嗅，同时一只手贴上了他的肚子。赤苇大惊失色的往后跳了一步，狼狈的撞上了橱柜，不过木兔眼疾手快的护住了他的后脑勺，倒也没受伤。

“你……不是我认识的那个京治吧？”木兔在离他很近的地方问他，暖暖的呼吸打在他脸上。

赤苇惊慌的躲开了木兔的手，耳朵和脸颊热的发烫，心如擂鼓。木兔也自觉地后退了几步，拉开了两人的距离。

启治在一旁不满的抗议：“什么嘛！！京治为什么一下子就认出了爸爸！太不公平了啊！”

“哎？什么意思啊？”木兔问道。

于是启治把自己那套穿越时空的理论告诉了木兔。而木兔似乎也没什么障碍的就接受了。

“所以说，我和启治突然来到十年前了啊！”木兔摸着下巴上短短的胡渣沉思，表现的就跟听到天气预报说今天下暴雨一样平凡。

赤苇沉默半晌，努力平复自己的心情。他认识的那个木兔光太郎，现在应该在仙台吃着早饭为今天下午的比赛做准备吧。无论怎样，即使是木兔前辈最不可靠的时候，也不可能做得出来跑回东京还跑来他的公寓特地演这一出拿他开心这种事。而且……眼前这个木兔光太郎的确看着不太一样。具体来说就是更加的成熟吧。刚才跟自己说话的样子也非常游刃有余，而且看自己的眼神也很不一样……总而言之就是一股成熟男人的自信感。这种经过岁月的历练之后的气质，可不是随便装装就能有的。最后赤苇喃喃自语：“看来也没什么别的解释了……”

而站在一旁被冷落的木兔启治感受到了背叛。他活了十五年，第一次切身体会到了“双标狗”的含义。

具体来说就是他眼前这个年轻了十岁的母亲对他那个和他一样穿越时空而来的父亲展现出毫无保留的信任，而对他的话则是百般怀疑，这让他非常不爽。也非常不甘心。

要知道，他可是花了半个晚上和一个早上，甚至用上了以前百试不爽的眼泪攻势，也没能说服妈妈自己真是他十年后的亲儿子，而不是什么离家出走的木兔脑残粉啊！而他那个只贡献了精子的便宜老爸，只花了五分钟，就让赤苇京治相信了他们的确是来自十年后的未来。不过木兔启治可是木兔光太郎的孩子，性格上还是有很相似的地方，比如有疑问的时候一定会大胆的提出来。

于是启治指着自己那个裹着一条浴巾在赤苇的公寓里好奇的东张西望的父亲，非常不甘心的大声责问：“为什么你就不怀疑他是离家出走的啊！！！！”

赤苇思考了一下，回答：“因为他已经过了青春期了。”

“这是什么烂理由！！”启治反驳。

“小光你这小子怎么这样跟你妈妈说话！”木兔跑回来一巴掌拍了下去。“京治怎么可能认不出我来啊！就算我变成了老爷爷他也会立刻认出我的！”然后木兔又气鼓鼓的捏着启治的脸蛋，熟练的朝赤苇撒娇：“凭什么这小子也喊你京治啊！！那可是我专用的称呼！”

“首先，木兔前辈，我不是他的母亲。请您不要用‘妈妈’来称呼我。”妈妈这个称呼从木兔光太郎口中说出来，显得过于自然，赤苇都动摇了。这个称呼无论怎样都让赤苇浑身不自在，所以他必须纠正。

“哎~虽然小光在你看来可能突然长大了不少，但的确是我们的孩子啊！你这样也太冷淡了吧，京治！”木兔光太郎撅起了嘴，又揉了揉启治脑袋上被拍的地方。启治配合的露出一个委屈的表情。于是赤苇感觉自己被两只可怜巴巴的木兔盯着……这杀伤力可着实不小。

“……不，不是这样的。”赤苇说道。“我……我其实并没有和我认识的那个木兔前辈在一起过。”

“啊？”木兔偏过头，一副不理解的样子。

“也就是说……我和我这边的木兔前辈只是普通的朋友关系。”赤苇回答，内心竟然不可思议的感到内疚。然后他深吸一口气，加了一句：“我们两个并……并没有结合过。也没有孩子。”

“什么？！”木兔不可置信的睁大了眼睛。“这不可能！”他求助的看着旁边的启治，启治只是更加委屈的点了点头，算是认同了赤苇的说法。

“所以你们两个没在我高中毕业的时候在一起吗？”木兔不可置信的问道。

“没有。”赤苇秒答。

“京治你再好好想想！真的没有过吗？！比如……比如令人深刻的夜晚什么的！啊！就是我穿你身上这件T恤的那个夜晚！”木兔指着赤苇和启治身上的T恤继续发问，脸上有些可疑的红晕。

“没有令人印象深刻的事情发生。”赤苇回答。

“那你高三呢？大学呢？！”木兔不死心的问道。

“没有。什么也没有发生。”赤苇重复回答，然后又加了一句：“木兔前辈高三毕业之后我们就分开了。”

“什么！你们高三就分开了实在是太悲伤了！”木兔的眉头皱成一团，说这话的时候真的一脸悲伤。

“可是高中毕业就分开了不是很自然的事情吗，而且我也没继续打排球了……”嗯？是不是不久前才跟启治有过同样的对话……？不知为何，赤苇并不想告诉他们自己和木兔仍旧频繁联系的事情。

结果启治举手抢答：“但是分开了不代表分别啊！京治说到现在他还经常跟这个时间点的爸爸你联系！还会去看他打球！今天也说了要去看BJ vs AD的！还说要带我去看！”

木兔立刻来了精神：“什么？！我也要去！我还从来没现场看过十年前的我打比赛啊！”

赤苇暗自吐槽：普通人都不会有机会和年轻的自己面对面吧……

“不对，这不是重点！”木兔光太郎一把拍上额头，“重点应该是现在小光没有出生吗？！我不相信！你看我们小光这么可爱你舍得不让他出生吗！”木兔拉过启治，揉搓对方的脸，引来启治一阵阵模模糊糊的抗议。

赤苇：“……木兔前辈，之前说过了，我是单身。生孩子这种事情你以为我一个人办得到吗。”

啊，还是那个熟悉的木兔前辈，那套熟悉的说话方式……

“可是……可是！”木兔结结巴巴的反驳，做出最后的挣扎：“京治你是不是高三的时候偷偷把孩子生了下来，藏在妈妈家里，然后瞒着现在的这个我！”

赤苇：……

赤苇本来什么都不想说的。但是他看着木兔脸上显出越来越多某种不切实际的希望和一脸震惊的启治，他觉得为了自己的清白，必须解释一下。

赤苇深深地吸了一口气，尽量保持冷静的说道：“木兔前辈，您想多了。您所期望的事情大概是看多了狗血电视剧产生的妄想吧。”

木兔立刻回答：“没有看很多啊！就一部！叫《排球主将爱上我》！每天早上6点的晨间剧！我非常推荐！里面讲了排球部的主将和二传在一起了，但是二传不想影响主将打排球就跟主将分手了。主将也正好为国出征，他们两个就分开了！最新一集讲到很多年后二传的孩子报名了排球训练班，主将正好肩膀受伤来当客座指导，遇到了一个跟他长得一模一样的小孩！”

启治脸上的震惊已经完全被惊讶所代替，他激动的问道：“什么？！今天他们这集已经见面了吗？我都没看啊！爸你有没有录下来！！”

木兔骄傲的回答：“这还用问！爸爸我最可靠了！”

启治扑进木兔怀里：“哇！！爸爸最好了！！！”

赤苇：……这不是木兔前辈前两天说自己在追的剧吗，为什么过了十年还在演？

“抱歉事情并不是像您想的那样。我从高中到现在一直都是单身。没有跟谁恋爱或者结合过，所以也不可能有孩子。”赤苇把主题强行拉了回来。

“为什么啊！赤苇是不喜欢我吗！”木兔脸上的骄傲立刻消失了。他两步走到赤苇面前，抓住他的肩膀严肃的问。

赤苇被木兔紧紧的抓住，被迫和那双琥珀色的眼睛对视。赤苇屏住了呼吸。明明刚才还在兴高采烈的聊什么狗血电视连续剧的，怎么变得这么快。他有些不着边际的想：啊……木兔光太郎果然还是木兔光太郎啊……即使过了十年有了家庭和孩子也不会改变啊。

不过木兔前辈问了一个让人难以回答的问题呢。赤苇稍微思考了一会儿，回答道：“这个……也不能说不喜欢吧。但是应该不是木兔前辈想的那种喜欢……大概是没有喜欢到想为木兔前辈生孩子这种程度吧。”

“啊……是这样吗。”木兔叹了一口气，语气很沮丧。接着他低头想了几秒钟，又抬起头来看着赤苇：“总之你还是喜欢我的吧！小光刚刚说你一直都跟我有联系的！”

赤苇回答：“是这样没错，但是……”

木兔打断了他：“我就是不想跟你分开才一直不断地给你发短信和电话的啊！”

赤苇罕见的愣了几秒钟。在这几秒钟里他脑子里头一次思考了一下现在身处仙台的那个木兔天天给他发流水账的出发点到底是什么。然后他避重就轻的迅速纠正自己眼前的木兔：“短信很多没错，但是电话很少。”

“啊，这个我怎么这样……听不到声音怎么传达思念啊……”木兔不满的嘟囔一声，“不管怎样，我们一直都是保持联系的，这就证明这里这个我是不会放弃你的！”

放弃？什么意思啊？赤苇有些不懂了，启治不是说过自己的父母是纯洁的友情吗？那为什么木兔表现得这么失落？究竟不放弃些什么啊？不放弃让我给你生孩子吗？

“赤苇接电话！赤苇接电话！赤苇快接我的电话啊啊啊啊——！”赤苇的手机突然响了，房间里的三个人不约而同的转向在餐桌上叫个不停的噪音源。

“咦……这不是我当年录给京治当做手机铃声的吗？你不是说你不会采用吗？”离手机最近的木兔光太郎一把将其抢下说道，“啊，是我打来的呢。你们两个真的没在一起吗？”

“啊啊啊啊！木兔前辈请你闭嘴！！”赤苇少见的慌了，作势要抢，然后他看到木兔按下了接听键，并把手机凑到嘴边，刹那间赤苇想说的话全部被堵住了，心跳几乎冲破极限。接着木兔对着赤苇调皮的眨眨眼，把手机放到桌子上，按下了扩音键，一只手捂住启治的嘴，另一只手用食指在自己嘴边比了一个噤声的手势，示意赤苇说话。

赤苇惊慌的看了一眼年长的木兔，尽量用平稳的声音对着电话那头的木兔说道：“……木、木兔前辈。”

“赤苇！是我！你出门了吗！”手机对面传来23岁的木兔光太郎元气十足的声线。“赤苇你还好吧？声音怎么有点抖？”

“没事！信号，信号有点问题！”赤苇搪塞了过去，“我马上准备出门。”

“好的！”电话那头的木兔开心的说道：“赤苇今天一定要来看我比赛！我保证特别精彩！赤苇可不要临时突然不来啊！嗯……我知道你不会临时突然不来的，就是怕你工作太忙忘记了特意提醒你的！今天保证要来哦！我会在观众席寻找你的！”

“是，谢谢木兔前辈。我一定会到的。”赤苇的表情和精神一时间放松了不少。从昨晚到今天一早发生的所有事情都让赤苇绷得紧紧的，全身都处于戒备状态，整个人仿佛漂浮在虚空中，一点实感也没有。而现在电话那头的木兔的声音像是锚一样绑住了赤苇，让他再次回到了现实中来。“嗯。我无论如何都会来的。所以木兔前辈请加油夺得胜利。”赤苇加了一句。

“喔！！我会的！”木兔在电话那头开心的大喊，结果背景传来了队友的嚷嚷声，貌似在调侃木兔。然后木兔也毫不客气的顶了回去：“是给赤苇打电话啦！我叫赤苇起床有什么问题吗？侑侑你是不是羡慕有人关心我啊！啊记得告诉治我也想要一个饭团！啊不，两个！”接着电话那头的木兔对这头的赤苇说道：“好啦赤苇！我要去做准备啦！记得好好吃早饭哦！待会儿见！”

“嗯，木兔前辈再见。”赤苇的表情放松下来，微笑着回答，然后通话终止。跟电话那头的木兔打完电话，赤苇才算是彻底相信了时间穿越的事实，毕竟，现在真的有两个木兔光太郎啊。然后他发现面前的一大一小两只木兔都目不转睛的盯着他。大的那个眼神意味深长中夹杂着嫉妒和一丝丝委屈，小的那个只是单纯的迷茫。

赤苇的脸迅速红了。

“原来京治跟我说话的时候是这个表情吗……好羡慕电话那头的那个家伙啊可恶！”木兔光太郎捧住了脸，一脸不甘心的模样。

可是电话那头不就是木兔前辈你吗？

赤苇懒得吐槽，迅速整理了下表情问道：“我的表情有什么问题吗？”

“京治的表情好谨慎啊……但是也好温柔啊……”启治说道。

“不过，我家京治每次来看我比赛都会带着小光和自制的便当！到了现场还会很开心的给我加油！还是我比较幸福，嗯！”木兔自言自语的说道。

“啊？我还以为那个便当是给我和妈妈自己带的啊？”启治歪了歪脑袋，提出异议。

“……我不管！便当最开始肯定是给我的！但是作为爸爸，我大度的让给小光和妈妈了！”木兔抄起手得意的回答。

“啊，爸爸真是狡猾！这和耍赖有什么区别！”启治也有样学样的抄起手。赤苇现在能完全确定两个人是父子了。不管是神情还是动作，着实一模一样。

接着木兔又把问题扯到赤苇头上：“所以你确定你们两个没在交往吗？”

“……真的只是普通的朋友关系。”赤苇坚持自己的回答。他觉得很奇怪，这个木兔光太郎看起来对他们二人的关系满脸期待，这是为什么啊！毕竟十年后木兔光太郎和启治的母亲不是恋人啊！赤苇想问，但是当着启治的面又问不出口。

接着木兔说道：“啊，京治你应该是要准备出门了是吧？不然赶不上我的比赛了！”

“是这样没错。”赤苇回答，“但是木兔前辈请不要代入你自己好吗。我并不是去看您比赛，而是去看现在这个时间点的木兔前辈。说起来，刚刚启治说您今天也有比赛，那个要怎么办？”

“对啊！”木兔一脸“我就知道忘记了什么”的表情。不过他很快就释然了：“这也没办法吧，毕竟我人都到这里了！我也不知道怎么样才能回去，说不定见到这个年轻的我就有办法了呢？所以京治你就带我和小光一起去看我……啊不对，年轻了十岁的光太郎选手比赛吧！他都说了一定超级精彩！木兔光太郎从来不会对京治说谎！不管在哪个时间点都是！”

不管赤苇承不承认，木兔的最后两句话还是让他心头一震。木兔这个人像是有种魔力，明明只是随随便便的几句话，甚至是无理的要求，赤苇都觉得无法拒绝他。但是这次，总觉得这股神奇的魔力会失效啊。

赤苇只好说实话：“木兔前辈，我只有一张票。而且我约了别人一起过去的。”

启治：“可是妈妈……不对，京治你刚刚还说要带我去的啊！”

赤苇没回答。总不能告诉启治刚才是骗他去警察局吧。

木兔却瞪大了眼睛：“哎？京治约了谁一起去啊？”

赤苇就知道木兔会这么问：“……是和我的一个前辈，同杂志社的漫画家。他以前也打过排球，这次被日向翔阳送了票，他正好也在东京，所以我们一起去。”

木兔露出恍然大悟的表情：“哦哦哦！是宇内老师吗？我超喜欢他的故事啊！我还被你拉去和他打过排球！后来才知道原来这也是催稿的一种方式……”

赤苇不太理解。打排球要怎么催稿？不过听到宇内天满十年后还在画画，他就放心了。毕竟现在的他还是个新人编辑，而宇内天满也是个在被腰斩的边缘疯狂试探的漫画家。

“是宇内老师没错。”赤苇最后只好这么回答。

木兔露出了沉思的表情：“宇内老师的话，十年前的那场比赛……啊我想起来了！是小光才四岁那场吧！那可是你第一次带着小光来现场看我比赛啊！我当时一抬头就看到你们两个了！那种开心的心情我到现在都记得啊！真的好希望能把你们为我欢呼的样子拍下来！”

被木兔这么直来直去的代入那段不属于他的未来和经历，赤苇觉得非常无所适从。

木兔却没怎么留意到赤苇的不适，继续说道：“那他肯定认识我了……如果是别人的话，你还可以跟对方说我是你男朋友，而小光是你的侄子或者弟弟，反正你们长得这么像！”

“……像吗？”赤苇看着站在木兔身边的孩子，明明表情和动作跟木兔更像吧。而且为什么木兔前辈毫无芥蒂的就带入了男朋友的角色？我们交往过吗？

“像啊像啊！越长越像了！连侑侑都不得不承认启治和你像了！”木兔开开心心的揉了一把启治的脑袋，继续说：“没关系啦，既然宇内老师认识我，那我就不露面了。我可以带着小光偷偷的跟在你们后面！至于票的事情，你不用操心！我自有办法。不管是车票还是门票都是。”

你有什么办法，刷脸吗？赤苇想吐槽，但是他忍住了，反正先把钱给他，够车票和门票的那种。目前也只能这样了。赤苇告诉自己，毕竟他也没能耐阻止这个自说自话的木兔光太郎。

“啊，对了，京治我借两件你的衣服和墨镜！你有宽松点的大号体恤和裤子吗？”

赤苇看了看只裹着浴巾的木兔，和只穿着T恤和短裤的启治，转身回了卧室。

最后一阵翻箱倒柜，木兔勉强把自己塞进了赤苇的那件当做睡衣的春高旧T恤和宽松的睡裤里。平时在赤苇身上大了一号的衣服在这个木兔身上显得有些紧，不过戴上毛线帽子，裹上一条围巾和夹克衫还是勉强能出门的，反正比浴巾强上不少，对吧。而启治这边就好办多了。赤苇的裤子和外套在他身上都长了一截，肩膀也完全撑不起来，但是勉强能被当做曾经盛行一时的Hobo风。不过鞋子的话就没办法了。启治的脚太小，木兔的脚太大。所以最后他们只能袜子配拖鞋。木兔照着镜子安慰启治：“小光，年轻人就要多试试各种不同的风格。而你爸爸我，不管穿什么都是最帅的。”

“哦。”启治无精打采的回应了一声。

赤苇决定对此不做评论。

最后，在赤苇打算出门的时候，他装作不经意的说道：“对了，木兔前辈，您能别叫我京治吗？毕竟我不是木兔前辈所认识的那个。”

木兔摸着自己刚刚借用赤苇的剃刀剃的光溜溜的脸颊装模作样的思考了一下，回答：“好吧，这样的确有些奇怪。这样吧，对于我的那个京治，我就叫他我们家京治好了。你的话我还是喊赤苇吧。 啊——自从我十八岁开始就没用过这个称呼了，有点怀念啊！”

本来赤苇还以为木兔会不愿意，没想到对方如此干脆的答应了。他觉得心里有些被深埋的东西在蠢蠢欲动，但是他还是平静的回答：“……好的。谢谢木兔前辈配合。”

他们三人走到公寓楼梯口，约定好了赤苇先走，木兔和启治跟在他后面，装成路人，反正不能让宇内天满发现。结果赤苇没下几阶楼梯，木兔又叫住了他。

“赤苇。”

赤苇有些莫名其妙的转头望着木兔和启治：“是？”

“你就不好奇为什么我会称呼启治为小光吗？”木兔笑着问他。

“呃……是小名吗？”赤苇耐着性子回答。

“不完全是。”木兔笑了。启治也在旁边露出了讶异的表情。“当年小光出生的时候，一直没有决定名字，于是我们家京治就一直喊他小光——毕竟是我木兔光太郎的孩子嘛。”木兔说着一条胳膊搭上了启治的肩，亲昵的将他揽进臂弯里。“后来决定叫‘启治’，因为我很喜欢这个发音——不过并不是因为母子叫起来一样才叫他小光的。因为我的京治是独一无二的，我只有一个‘京治’，所以我们才一直称呼他为小光的。”

赤苇站在楼梯中间，抬头看着站在阶梯上面来自十年后的木兔光太郎。对方的嘴角微微上翘，撑开一个小小的弧度，温柔的目光看着他——不，并没有看着他，而是透过他看着别的什么人。他不知道木兔为什么要突然跟他说这些，他也不知道该怎么回答。于是他只好继续下楼。“那木兔前辈我先走一步。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

木兔启治，十五岁，男子高中生，身高直逼一米八。由于父亲是著名的排球运动员，所以也理所当然的被周围的人期待着继承父亲的衣钵。但是父亲却说：“——继承什么啊！说的就跟我要死了一样！我还活的好好地，也没有退役的打算。我可是要打排球打到130岁啊！！！！”

父亲转过头，温柔的摸着他的头顶说：“小光以后无论想做什么我们都会支持你的。对不对，妈妈？”

母亲的眼眸微阖，嘴角上翘，露出几颗牙齿，愉快的拉长声线应着父亲：“是——””

因为他的母亲叫京治，所以启治在家里被称为小光，后来朋友来他家做客听到他被家人这么称呼之后也跟着这么叫。久而久之，木兔启治的大名似乎被大家遗忘了，被‘小光’取而代之。几乎所有熟识的人都这么称呼他。

他曾经以为这只是单纯的小名而已。直到今天，他亲耳听到父亲对十年前的母亲解释他名字的来历之后，心底才升起一丝异样感。

……所以说，妈妈是独一无二的Keiji，那我呢？我是什么？去超市买菜满额之后附赠的吗？

无意中来到十年前的木兔启治抬起头看着自己的父亲，而那个男人墨镜下的目光只是追着赤苇京治下楼的背影，满是怀念。

他想起自己两天前才意外得知自己的父母其实并没有结婚的消息，但是现在父亲却露出那样的眼神——就是那种晨间剧里的主角隔着两排座位偷看他喜欢的人的眼神——启治就不明白了。他又想起那部晨间剧里说过，对一个人的思念和爱意是藏不住的。他很想直接问父亲为什么当年不和妈妈结婚，但是他问不出口。他害怕父亲嘴里的答案，一旦回答了，就是事实了——毕竟木兔光太郎从来不会对叫Keiji的人撒谎。

他想起昨晚上在厨房帮他父亲做饭的光景。那时候他本来是想问他父亲一直以来都是怎么看待他母亲的。但是最后问题却拐弯抹角的变成了“爸爸你心目中理想的恋爱是什么样子的？”当时父亲莫名其妙的看着他，还捏着下巴思考了半天，最后眼神有些躲闪的回答：我理想中的恋爱应该是有良知的。

对于父亲这个抽象的回答，启治听不懂。于是父亲一边翻锅里的洋葱一边结结巴巴的解释：有良知的恋爱就是……负责的恋爱。比如你喜欢一个人，第一步应该是表白，然后牵手，约他看电影，吃饭，带回家给爸爸妈妈看看，成年之后再考虑结婚生孩子，循序渐进的来 ……啊，当然了，也不是说非要看电影之类的——我只是打个比方——打排球，逛街买东西，野餐什么的也很好……当然了不管对方对你有多大的吸引力都千万要控制住自己……

接着父亲还喋喋不休的说了一大堆诸如约会时遇到各种情况该怎么处理的话题，大致上是跑题了，于是启治就开始走神。他实在是很迷惑，父母明明看起来很恩爱，为什么不结婚，为什么父亲会独自在大阪有公寓。如果父母真的只是关系很好的朋友，这样的安排似乎也说得过去……

之后木兔光太郎发现儿子并没有听他说话，就闭了嘴。他斜睨了一眼启治，手在蓝白相间的碎花围裙上擦了擦，隔着厚厚的垫子揭开锅盖查看里面的炖牛肉，有些不好意思的解释：“……当然我并不是要监视你谈恋爱，小光你十五岁了有了喜欢的人很正常，爸爸我当年也是高中加入排球部之后才遇到真爱……”

不过光太郎的后半段话启治并没有听进去。他还在思考光太郎嘴里的“有良知的恋爱”。所以父亲眼中的理想恋爱应该是像普通言情小说里写的那样吗？表白，牵手，看电影，吃饭，见家人然后才结婚生孩子吗？可父亲自己不就是完全反过来……不，可能也并没有完全反过来。他们只是省略了中间的过程一步到位而已。所以……父母亲果然没有在一起吗？生下他之后两人好像都在忙自己的事情。他小学毕业之后一直和妈妈单独住在东京，而爸爸在大阪——虽然他时常会回来。在这之前，他和妈妈一起住在爷爷奶奶家里。启治还记得，在他很小很小的时候，爸爸似乎已经去大阪了，不是很经常来看望他。不过从他真正记事起，父母就不经常在身边了，那时候爸爸依然常驻大阪，妈妈也离开了东京。他就记得小学的时候，爸爸有一天突然回来了。爸爸说自己是专程来接他还有祖父母们去见妈妈，想要给他一个惊喜。于是全家就在爸爸的带领下，瞒着妈妈偷偷的坐上东海道新干线南下，准时到达了目的地。那天妈妈和一群人整整齐齐的站在体育馆里，穿的特别正式。妈妈前面还排着很多人，每个人被叫到名字的时候都会走到前方的主席台上，和一些陌生人握手。当妈妈走上主席台的时候，爸爸一把把启治举了起来，让他骑在自己的肩膀上。启治记得自己在人群中居高临下的朝妈妈伸出手，爸爸好像还喊了妈妈的名字，但是妈妈却没有像往常一样过来接他，而是愣在了主席台上。不过他很快反应了过来，朝着启治还有爸爸招了招手，捂着嘴小跑着回到了人群，并不断地朝他们这边张望。好一会儿后，妈妈终于穿过人群来到了他们身边，爸爸就把他抱下来塞进了妈妈怀里。他还记得妈妈环绕上来的手臂温暖又稳当，脸上满是直白的快乐，脸颊靠上来的时候湿乎乎的。后来他们一家三口在什么地方一起照了一张，照片上穿着学士服的妈妈抱着他，爸爸骄傲的站在妈妈的身后挺胸抬头站的笔直，三个人的脸上都是灿烂的笑容。那天晚上全家都住在父亲位于大阪的公寓里，晚饭的时候祖父母们特意做了自己的拿手好菜，父亲也做了他的特制炖牛肉盖饭。关于那天的记忆有很多细节启治都记不清了，只记得母亲一整天都在笑。而他们一家三口的那张照片现在还摆在他们家书房里。

说起来，昨天的晚饭父亲也做了木兔特制的炖牛肉盖饭，因为妈妈和他都很想吃。

想起做饭，穿越回十年前的启治突然担心起来了。

他垂头丧气的问：“妈妈一个人在未来，做饭要怎么办啊……”

光太郎的笑容凝固了一秒，不过他很快恢复了平时的表情。他拍了拍启治的肩说：“妈妈的饭团不是捏的很好吃吗？相信他吧！”

启治低下头：“难道他要天天吃饭团吗……再说了，我学会做饭之后他已经很久没碰过灶台了……”

木兔光太郎无法反驳。他想起几年前启治小学快毕业的时候，京治突然告诉他自己要从父母家里搬出来，从此之后想要和启治一起生活，理由是这样启治升学比较方便，以及不想再麻烦双方的老人了。木兔在视频那头听完愣了半晌，久到京治问他是不是网络卡了。木兔苦笑：“京治你都不会主动要求搬来大阪或者让我搬回东京。”

京治看着屏幕的左下角回答：“……我们不是说好了吗。我在东京这边的工作刚刚稳定下来，而光太郎你也说过现在的队伍最适合你，让你非常开心，不是吗？”

木兔的肩膀塌了下来，委屈的看着京治：“可是，我想和你在一起啊！”

京治在屏幕里也叹了一口气，说：“我们现在在讨论让启治搬过来跟我一起住的事情。而且，光太郎你看，我们的孩子可是一眨眼就长这么大了啊。”

屏幕那头的京治打开了手机，目光温柔。木兔知道他在看什么。他也掏出了手机，凝视着上面那张和对方配对的壁纸：京治的脸贴着婴儿启治的脸，母子两个露出一模一样的笑容——那是启治刚出生没多久的时候木兔拍的照片。而京治的手机壁纸则是启治趴在木兔怀里，父子两个都睡着了，张大嘴巴流着口水。木兔看屏幕那头眼光无限温柔的赤苇，嗫嚅着，最终什么都没说。打完视频电话后他一个人坐在茶几前发呆，心里沉甸甸的。木兔砸吧着舌头尝了尝，有点酸，又有点涩。

最终刚升入小学六年级的启治搬去和京治一起住了。可双方的父母还是放心不下，经常借探望的名义去给母子二人做饭。一开始京治还觉得让老人过来实在是不好意思，但两边老人都表示，反正退休了没事干，照顾一下儿子孙子有什么不对。久而久之，京治也由他们去了，不如说是非常感谢双方父母愿意继续帮忙照顾尚未年幼的启治以及工作繁忙的自己。等木兔光太郎休假回家住的时候，也自动包揽了做饭的活儿，因为这个初露锋芒的未来王牌表示要抓住一个人的心首先要抓住一个人的胃，况且他说自己需要尽到作为父亲和丈夫的基本责任。京治听他这么说完之后冷静的回答：偶尔给永远也出不了师的木兔大厨当实验小白鼠也没关系，反正死不了人——不过看京治吃饭的样子倒是很享受。就这样，京治心安理得的远离了厨房。而这种情况一直持续到了启治初三毕业的那个暑假，那是一个阳光灿烂的夏日，木兔启治接过木兔光太郎的勺子，正式接管了木兔厨房——

总而言之，现在的木兔光太郎暗地担忧着远在未来的京治的吃饭问题。不是说没了他京治就没法好好吃饭了，而是……京治这个人，看起来像是个完美主义者，其实意外的有很多不可靠的地方，当然这都是两人在一起之后木兔才慢慢发现的。举个例子：京治的独特的味觉。虽然光太郎被恋爱冲昏头脑的时候曾经信誓旦旦的说过只要是京治做的东西他都照单全收，但真正吃过一次之后就后悔了——当然了，京治做的东西，除了米饭之外，也不是不能吃，而是不好——呃——怎么说呢，豪放，嗯，豪放。

那个时候木兔第一次发现，就算是那个从高中开始就看起来无所不能的赤苇京治，也有不擅长的事情。是的，高中时代的木兔一直觉得赤苇京治什么都会是理所当然的，不，或许说是从来没有往“赤苇京治的弱点”这方面想过。高中时代之所以可以一直心无旁骛，开开心心的打排球，都是因为有可靠的京治和伙伴们。他作为主将的很多责任京治都一直在替他打理，他无论提出什么要求京治都会尽可能的办到，而且都做得很好。所以理所应当的，木兔从来没有怀疑过京治做饭的手艺。他那时候还天真的以为京治和他会一直这么下去——他可以一直理所当然的享受京治的周全，而他也会一直引导着京治前进的方向。直到高三毕业那个荒唐的夜晚之后，他才后知后觉的发现自己狠狠的越了界。这个世界上没有什么是理所当然的。京治的周全，京治的可靠，京治的理所当然，全部都是因为——

木兔不着痕迹的在心底叹了一口气，回想起他脑子里几乎只有排球、无忧无虑的少年时代，突然有疼以起前那个总是紧跟着他的赤苇京治了。所以京治其实从高中开始，就一直都是抱着这种心情看着我，并担心着我的吗……

木兔把毛线帽子取下来又重新戴了回去，对启治说：“没关系，妈妈如果在家没饭吃，爷爷奶奶和外公外婆是不会丢下他不管的！总之，我们跟上吧！”

启治点了点头，继而担心的问：“爸爸，我们如果换不回去怎么办啊……”

“呃……到，到时候再说？”木兔光太郎心虚的回答。

TBC

猛虎落地式感谢各位读者大爷阅读留言！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我存货用完了……  
> 请各位读者老爷们好好爱我，告诉我感想，我尽量更新。加班狗泪目。
> 
> 1-6章修改完成。大家不要去看Lofter上的那版，写的太烂了。AO3上修改过后的写的稍微流畅一些

赤苇承认自己下楼的时候其实有点落荒而逃。尤其是木兔说起那个身处未来，同样叫作“京治“的人的表情和语气，让赤苇本能般的想要转身拔腿就跑。那个来自未来的木兔前辈实在是太耀眼了，让他没办法直视。赤苇从来没有怀疑过木兔光太郎会变成一个这样耀眼的人，他也想过木兔前辈今后或许会跟什么人结婚，到时候他会作为木兔前辈的亲友去参加他的婚礼，发自内心的为他献上祝福，连该送什么东西他都想好了；他甚至想到过未来木兔前辈有了孩子之后给他们这群枭谷的好友们拼命炫耀的场景……可惜赤苇无论想的再远，考虑的再周全，也没能预料到在某一个未来里，他会是木兔光太郎这些人生大事件的亲身参与者，而不仅仅作为一个旁观者。啊、似乎结婚这件事是个例外，不管是这个时间线还是那个时间线，他都没有和木兔光太郎结婚。

几分钟前来自未来的木兔前辈说起那个“京治”的表情和语气让赤苇心乱如麻。“京治”短短的几个音节从木兔前辈的口中钻出来之后就有了无以伦比的生命力，伸出了小小的触手攥住了他的心脏，让他的身体里现在全部都回荡着心脏奋力挣扎的回响：咚，咚，咚，咚，吵得他什么都听不到。这让赤苇想起高中时代和木兔前辈一起上场比赛的日子，当他们两人并肩站在一起的时候，他的心脏也会发出这种响彻四肢百骸的咚咚声，只不过那时候的声音清澈，时不时的还会和木兔的扣球声相重合，让他充满了力量。可现在的他，满脑子都是吵杂的心音，胸腔里还塞满了乱七八糟的情绪，让他垂头丧气。

不过，话又说回来，那个未来并不是赤苇的未来。这也就意味着赤苇不用担心意外有了孩子之后跟木兔前辈之间的奇怪的关系，也不用操心青春期的儿子一天到晚都在想些什么的问题。所以现在这种情况，该说“万幸”吗？

赤苇缓缓地呼出一口气，重重的拍了拍自己的脸颊，试图让自己冷静下来，拍脸颊发出的清脆响声引得路人纷纷侧目。之后的事情他也不知道该怎么办，哎，那些留给之后的赤苇考虑吧。

赤苇一边走一边假装不经意的查看身后。木兔父子的确跟了上来。年长的那个木兔倒是比较沉着和随意，不过他打扮的有些格格不入，又比普通路人高一截，自然而然的吸引了不少目光。而小的那个木兔，畏手畏脚的跟在他父亲身后，双手抓紧赤苇大一号的夹克衫，弯腰驼背的，还一直东张西望，显得可怜兮兮的。木兔父子的气场对比过于明显，再加上大的那个木兔又戴着墨镜——赤苇抬头扫了一眼阴沉沉的天空——他看起来像个正在逼迫无辜少年的人贩子。

赤苇觉得太阳穴突突的疼，取下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁。真希望一会儿宇内天满不要注意到这对跟在他们身后的奇怪父子……

“赤苇！”宇内天满一把拍上了他的肩。

“宇内老师。”赤苇手一抖，赶紧戴上眼镜，没想到宇内已经到了。他朝这位漫画社的前辈礼貌的点点头，“不好意思我来晚了。”

“没有没有，”宇内摇摇头，指了指手表，“时间还很充分。不过赤苇你还好吧？头疼吗？”

“不，没有的事。”赤苇摇了摇头，“我们出发吧。”

宇内却没动。他示意赤苇凑过来，压低嗓子说：“你是不是被奇怪的人盯上了？”说完还用眼神看了一眼木兔父子所在地方。

“不是，老师你看错了。”赤苇矢口否认。

“不可能！我在马路对面就看到你了。他们一直跟着你。你看那两个人，那个戴墨镜的男人，还有他身边的那个少年，一直盯着你！”宇内拉着赤苇向前快速走了几步，背后的两个木兔也跟了上来。赤苇心中叹气，他是没想宇内天满能这么快就发现后面两只尾随的木兔，他之前还乐观的以为至少可以瞒到进站之后的。

宇内天满信誓旦旦的说道：“你看，我们走，他们也走，我们停，他们也停了。你还不觉得自己被人盯上了吗？赤苇，说实话，你干了什么？作为前辈虽然会尽力帮忙，但是借钱的话我是不会给的！”

赤苇头疼的捂住了脑袋，自暴自弃的说：“宇内老师，如果你真的要帮忙的话，请你装作什么都不知道可以吗？我们走吧。”

“什么？这么说来……赤苇你认识他们吗？”宇内天满瞪大了眼睛，开始毫不掩饰的去盯藏在墙角里往这边探头探脑的木兔父子。

赤苇一时间竟然不知道该如何回答。如果矢口否认，那宇内肯定会继续纠缠不休，如果说实话……要怎么介绍，这是我来自不同未来的孩子以及孩子的爸爸吗？这谁会相信？赤苇自己都不信。在他还在思考该怎么开口的时候，宇内已经开始和墙角的木兔用眼神较量上了。接着赤苇看着木兔大大方方的向他们走过来，他旁边跟着紧抓住父亲手臂的启治。启治看起来很不安。

完了。赤苇心中只剩下这两个字。

“宇内老师，你好呀！”木兔光太郎走到赤苇身边停下，大大方方的和宇内打招呼，并取下了墨镜。

“咦？嗯？”宇内看到木兔的脸惊讶极了，指着木兔的脸结结巴巴的问道：“你……你是……你不是……你是不是木兔选手？哎？哎？”

“对啊，我就是如假包换的大王牌，木兔光太郎！”木兔对着宇内露出他的招牌笑容，还比了一个扣球的动作。然后他戴上了墨镜，又补充了一句：“不过请宇内老师保密哦！”

“啊，好的……不过，太……太闪亮了……”宇内点了点头，情不自禁的用手挡住了眼睛，就跟天空突然放晴了似的。“不过，木兔选手为什么会在这里？”宇内看了一眼一旁面部波澜不惊的赤苇，加了一句：“是特意来接赤苇的吗？”

“啊……关于这个啊，”木兔隔着毛线帽抓了抓头发，赤苇的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，直觉宇内那么自然的问木兔是否来接他这件事有点奇怪。宇内应该知道木兔跟自己是关系很好的前后辈，而且毕业之后一直都保持联系——所以他会这么问应该也没什么不对？但赤苇就是觉得宇内看向他们两个那股“我懂”的语气很不正常。所以，该如何回答？

结果木兔先一步开口，脸上还露出些许害羞的神色：“啊，其实每次重大比赛之前我都会尽量想办法回家睡觉，因为这样能休息的比较好。最近两天由于太期待和AD的比赛了所以总是睡不好觉，我怕影响比赛时的状态就跑回家人身边了！和家人一起睡觉真的让我安心不少。昨晚上我就睡的特别好，感觉今天一定会发挥的很不错！啊，当然也顺便来接赤苇一起去看比赛！”

宇内恍然大悟般拉长音调的“哦”了一声，似乎毫无障碍的接受了这个看起来毫无说服力的理由，还说了一句“哇从宫城特意跑到东京来还挺不容易的呢！”木兔则理所当然的回答“反正也不是很远嘛！都是托了高速列车的福啊！”赤苇则看着说谎面不改色的木兔光太郎目瞪口呆，心下不禁感叹：十年的岁月果然让木兔前辈成长不少啊……连说谎都那么流畅了……

木兔还趁着宇内不注意对他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛在说，你看我是不是很可靠！赤苇忍住翻白眼的冲动，却在心底暗自松了一口气。

“……那，这位是？”宇内指了指木兔旁边的启治。

“小光，快给宇内老师打招呼啊！”木兔揉了一把启治的脑袋。

“宇……宇内老师好！”启治紧张的站在木兔旁边跟宇内问好。

“宇内老师，这是赤苇的侄子，名叫小光！这孩子说想看我的比赛，所以我出门的时候就顺便叫上他了！”木兔笑着介绍道。

“哦……你好。”宇内略带疑惑地眼光扫了一眼木兔父子的奇妙组合，接着他又看了一眼赤苇，总觉得这三人之间有些奇妙的联系。木兔选手看起来也怪怪的，宇内没怎么近距离的接触过他真人，不过眼前这个似乎跟电视还有广告里的那个木兔光太郎不太一样……具体哪里不一样他也说不上来。宇内很确定木兔光太郎比他小个几岁，但不知道为什么眼前这位木兔却散发着一股“长辈”的气息……而这个叫‘小光’的孩子，说是赤苇的侄子——宇内看了看启治，又看了看身边的赤苇——的确蛮像的，除了眼神。那孩子盯着他看的眼神倒不如说跟木兔选手微妙的相似。

“那么，宇内老师，我们走吧。”赤苇的话打断了宇内的思路，率先向前走去。木兔光太郎大大方方的靠过来，一边胳膊往宇内肩上一轮，就着身高优势夹着他跟了上去。

……这位木兔选手，我跟你很熟吗？宇内的脑袋感受着木兔坚实又温暖的胸肌和肱二头肌如是想到。

赤苇尽量维持面部正常的表情，内心对着这个年长的木兔信服的鼓起了掌。真不愧是十年后的木兔前辈啊，太可靠了，呱唧呱唧呱唧（机械般的鼓掌声）。

当他们转过街角的时候，宇内在木兔的胳膊下艰难的举手问道：“那个，木兔选手，重大比赛之前不和队伍一起行动真的没问题吗？每次大赛前特地跑回东京不会很麻烦吗？”

“哦这个啊，”木兔一边拖着宇内，一边回答，“一开始也不会特地回来的，但是自从结婚生子之后，我觉得——”

然后木兔突然闭嘴了。他旁边的启治也停下了脚步，瞬间扭头过去不可置信的盯着自己的父亲，速度快的让木兔不禁担心这孩子是不是把脖子扭了。一旁的赤苇则直接凝固了，宇内也在木兔的胳膊下凝固了。四个人仿佛表演行为艺术般的定在了东京都繁忙的街道上。

还是启治率先反应过来，他用高了八度的颤抖声线尖声问道：“爸爸你不是没结婚吗！”

木兔大梦初醒般的眨眨眼，故作镇定的大声回答：“啊？！谁说我没结婚？不对，你在叫谁爸爸！结婚？什么结婚？我有说结婚吗？你听错了吧！”

宇内则被瞬间涌入的巨大信息量冲昏了头脑：“什么？爸爸？结婚？谁？”

赤苇痛苦的闭上眼睛，感觉快要过呼吸了。不过他强迫自己保持沉着，闭上眼睛给自己一秒钟的时间冷静之后甩下其他三个人快步向前走去：“大家冷静下来，这件事稍后再谈吧。我们快要赶不上车了。”

“哎？赤苇你等等我们啊！而且你这个样子也不冷静呀！”木兔也拖着宇内跟了上去。

“爸爸你不是没结婚吗？什么时候？跟谁！”启治也跟了上来，抓住木兔另一只手臂猛摇。

“木兔选手，你孩子都这么大了吗？”宇内抵着木兔的手臂顽强的说话。

面对眼前越来越失控的场面，赤苇停下脚步，低下头，拳头在袖子下捏的咔吧响。他说：“适可而止吧，木兔前辈，还有……启治同学。”他的声音不大，却掷地有声，被点名的两个人条件反射性的老实了。宇内本来还有一肚子的问题想问，但是此刻他选择闭嘴。

“我们走吧。木兔前辈请和启治同学先去排队买车票，宇内老师和我去买点便当。”赤苇转身背对他们往前走。

两只木兔老实巴交的跟了上去。而宇内没有选择，他只能被木兔夹在怀里继续往前。

宇内最终摆脱了木兔的钳制，他整理了一下领子久违的呼吸了一口自由的空气，对一言不发只顾挑便当的赤苇说道：“原来木兔选手是有家室的人啊。不过说实话，孩子都这么大了我倒是挺惊讶的。木兔选手不过也才二十几岁吧……恕我失礼，这个孩子是……继子吗？”

赤苇没看他，查看着五花八门的便当的手顿了一下，摇头否认：“不是你想的那样。”赤苇此时此刻并不想解释这件事。他只想赶紧买好便当和木兔父子会合，然后再坐车去看属于他这个时间点的木兔前辈的比赛。宇内偏了偏脑袋，问道：“那是哪样？”

赤苇拿起挑好的便当，宇内的话让他想起启治口中父母的关系，以及刚才木兔前辈嘴里蹦出来的“结婚生子”……赤苇好不容易平复下来的心脏又开始在他的胸腔里横冲直撞，发出杂乱无章的噪音。赤苇叹了一口气，皱着眉头看着宇内：“宇内前辈，我也想知道到底是哪样。”

宇内被赤苇咄咄逼人的语气吓了一跳。他印象中这位后辈总是保持着礼貌却疏离的态度，但从来没有对他露出过这种语气，宇内不自觉的往后退了一步。赤苇似乎也意识到了自己的失态，连忙道歉：“抱歉，宇内前辈，我……”

“不不不，是我该道歉才是！”宇内抢过赤苇手里的几盒便当，网收银台走去，“赤苇抱歉，我不该胡乱猜测！作为道歉便当就让我付钱吧！”

“不，这怎么好意思……”赤苇急忙跟上去，“这里有一半是给木兔前辈的，宇内老师不必帮他结账……”

最后宇内执意帮赤苇结了账，赤苇买了饮料，然后两人提着几盒便当去找木兔他们。木兔和启治还在排队，不过看样子似乎就快好了。宇内和赤苇百无聊赖的站在一排储物柜前看着排在队伍前面的木兔，没人说话。宇内觉得有些尴尬，于是他故作好奇的打开了塑料袋查看便当种类，试图找些话题来掩盖这让人不自在的气氛。

没想到赤苇先开口了：“宇内前辈。”

“是！”宇内赶紧抬起头来。

“……”赤苇拨弄着塑料袋的提手说：“能请您不要再继续过问木兔前辈的婚姻和家庭问题了，可以吗？我之后会找机会跟您解释的。”

宇内赶紧点头如捣蒜。

接着赤苇短暂的沉默了一会儿，眼睛盯着地板上一块污渍问道：“我和木兔前辈的关系……看起来很奇怪吗？因为您刚才说到木兔前辈有家室的时候是看着我说的。”

“啊……这个嘛……”宇内眼神躲闪，心说这个人也太敏锐了吧！他吞吞吐吐的回答，“那个……我……我一直以为你们两个是一对来着……我一直以为木兔选手至少是你男朋友……误会你们了实在是太不好意思了！”然后他对着赤苇来了个一把八十度的鞠躬。赤苇赶紧把他扶了起来。

“啊，没……没关系……”赤苇喉结上下滑动，他自觉不管是私底下还是公共场合里，他都没有和木兔有过过分亲密的互动，甚至很少有人知道他和木兔一直都有联系，所以宇内的话让他觉得疑惑。于是他继续追问： “宇内老师是怎么得出这个结论的呢？”

“呃……”宇内被这个直白的问题吓了一跳，但他还是回答了：“其实有一次我不小心听到你在楼梯间打电话，语气和对话感觉都特别——怎么说呢，反正说话语气跟我认识的那个你差太多了，虽然依旧礼貌但是却很亲密和自在，当时我以为你在给恋人打电话……再然后我那个后辈，日向翔阳不是跟木兔选手一队嘛，他说木兔天天给你发消息什么的，典型的热恋中的表现……”

听着宇内的叙述，赤苇感觉热度沿着他的脖子往脸上上爬，他听不下去了，于是他捂住发烫的脸颊打断了宇内：“好了我明白了！谢谢宇内老师……请……请不要再说了。”

宇内安静的闭了嘴。这时候木兔也买好了票，一边招手一边拖着启治往他们这边走。

宇内看着木兔，又看着木兔身边和赤苇八分像的孩子，联想到刚才木兔不小心说漏嘴的“结婚生子”……

可是，这孩子看上去至少也十几岁了吧。赤苇不是才二十二岁吗？不不不……就算赤苇是Omega，也太离谱了吧。不过赤苇说这孩子是他的侄子不是吗？赤苇的兄长或者姐姐跟他长的像也很正常，不是说侄子一般长得像舅舅嘛。宇内看着木兔身边的孩子亲昵的抓住他的手臂撒娇，这个笑容真的跟木兔选手完全一致，难道是亲父子吗？但是，究竟怎样才能在二十多岁的时候有一个十多岁的孩子啊？

然后宇内突然灵光乍现，赤苇的侄子，木兔的儿子。难……难道说，现在发生在自己眼前的这一幕，就是传说中的，替——

他觉得自己似乎发现了什么不得了的事情。

TBC

宇内：我安静如鸡，你们继续

我好想给大家剧透后面的剧情啊！！！！！！！！！！！啊！！！！！！！！！啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

希望我手上的玩意儿赶紧整完。我想放假T T


	7. 番外（1）和人生赢家一起工作是一种怎样的体验？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对，正文还没完结呢就直接番外了。基本上是恶搞。发生在兔赤意外有娃的那条时间线上的故事。

和人生赢家一起工作是一种怎样的体验？

173546人关注 38764条评论

**上下左右很为难**

妖怪在手天下我有

不请自来。

我今天就要让全世界知道跟这种人一起工作是种怎样的辛酸。

先来介绍一下我这个同事。他今年二十四，身高190，看起来是个大胸肌肉猛男，实则是个脑回路清奇的傻白甜。他家里有个把他宠上天的老婆和一个四岁的孩子，工作业务还可以（主要是同事配合的特别好）。怎么样，是不是典型的人生赢家？

对，我知道你们要说什么。二十三岁就有个四岁的孩子，这是高中毕业就立刻结婚生子的节奏吗？我懂的，当我第一次知道他已经当爹了之后我也是这么想的。

而且我还这么问了。

结果他说，不，并不是。并没有高中毕业就结婚。

当年青涩而不成熟的我还以为有什么难言而劲爆的隐情，于是就没多问。

后来证明我实在是图样图森破。

哎，从头开始吧。我跟他高中时代其实就算是认识，只是不熟。不过正式做同事的时候他已经二十一岁了。他那时候其实跟现在变化不大，特别纯真，跟个天线宝宝似的，还是紫色那只。他刚来那几周，除了工作，业余时间就是打电话，打电话和打电话。要不然就是傻笑着发短信，发短信，和发短信。有时候还会视频，不过都是狗狗祟祟的躲在角落里，让我们没有偷听，啊不对，关心他的机会。

年轻的我以为他是处于热恋中的小情侣，跟对象异地，一颗芳心寂寞难耐只能通过电话解解相思之苦。但是看他那副铁憨憨的样子，又很好奇居然有正常人类愿意接管他，想想就觉得很不可思议。有别的同事很八卦的问他是不是正在搞对象，结果这个宝宝很真诚的回答：没有。于是我们就问那你跟谁一天到晚傻笑着发短信打电话还有视频的。这个宝宝听了大惊失色，表示我明明藏得很好你们怎么发现的！我们当时真的很无语，只能告诉他孩子你太年轻了丝毫没有当间谍的天分。结果这个宝宝就开始追问他到底哪里露馅哪里不适合间谍了……总之我们一群人就被他那清奇的脑回路带跑了。最后大家都散的差不多了，还是我想起来了追问了他一句到底跟谁打电话。结果他眨着他那纯真的大眼睛回答我：妈妈。

你说我当时怎么就信了呢。后来知道真相的我简直想把他那双纯真的大眼睛给扣出来。

反正当时我想的是，随便他怎么跟他妈妈撒娇腻歪，不影响工作就好。

在他加入我们团队没两周，我们就有一次集体出差，需要一起住一段时间那种。不过这次去的地方正好是我这个人生赢家同事的老家。消息下来说要去他老家，大家都很开心，毕竟是个好地方，工作完还能组团玩儿一圈再回去。结果他突然不配合了，疯狂缠着我们领队还有老板，说去老家出差他想回家住，保证不耽误工作。可这怎么行呢？这次集体出差可以算是团队融合和实力测试，怎么能放你一个人回家？不能晚上盖一床被子不做一次上下铺的兄弟你要我们怎么和你建立感情？？？

总之我很欣慰上面没有理会他的无理取闹，驳回了工作期间回家住的请求。结果他整个人特别的丧，一路上焉了吧唧的，特别恶心，大家怎么安慰都不行，只好把他扔角落里。最后还是我们队长跑过来神情严肃的坐他边上，我以为队长要跟他从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学开导一下他的，结果我凑过去一听，队长已经熟练的拿出手机开始炫耀他家双胞胎了……总之基本镇住了他的那股怨念。虽然想家的心情我懂，我也很想家，很想我妈，想我妈和我兄弟做的饭，但是这样光明正大的给别人添麻烦什么的，也太不成熟了吧！幸好我们队长可靠。

——当时的我真的太甜了。我居然还同情了一把他被迫听我们那个炫娃狂魔队长连续炫耀他们家双胞胎几个小时的遭遇，事后知道真相的我眼泪掉下来。

总之到了他老家之后他又开始发短信，然后转头问我们能不能他给大家录一段像，他想发给家人看看。我们大家那时候都已经接受了他是个妈宝男的设定，纷纷同意了。录像的时候我们还有同事大喊“阿姨您好”，“XX（他的姓）妈妈”辛苦了之类的话。后来知道真相的他们可能真的都羞愧到想自杀。

我们到达下榻地点收拾好之后就开始工作，晚饭期间我们边吃边聊，非常开心，当然除了他。我们知道他大概是又想家了。他说这里其实离他家不远，周围还有个特别好吃的烤肉店，等工作结束了可以请我们去吃饭，老板跟他熟，可以打折，顺便还能去周围逛逛。大家一听，又惊讶又兴奋，惊讶的是我们所在地是出了名的贵，家住附近那肯定是有钱人，兴奋的点是土豪要带我们吃饭压马路。想想还是觉得有点儿可怜，我们这群大小伙子都挺能吃，不过想想他的工资和他可能拥有的豪宅，呵呵。

——不，我偏题了。我们当时觉得他可怜是因为离家这么近都不能回去，看他那副天天想妈妈的样子，真挺可怜的。接下来，我自然而然的说：“如果你不能回家，让你全家来看看你总可以吧？反正晚饭之后有点自由活动的时间。”我后来是真的后悔说这句话，可能这辈子最后悔的就是当着他的面说了这句话。

反正就是他听完眼睛都亮了，说我怎么这么天才。废话，爸爸我当然是天才！没有我，我们这个团队都没办法运转好吗？

不如说是为什么他没想到还可以这样做好吧？

然后他火速给他妈妈打了电话，嗓门大的全队人都能听见。结果不到半小时，他家里人就来了。真的是全家都来了。一对中年夫妇，一个年轻人，怀里抱着个小婴儿。

我们当时都以为那个年轻人是他二弟，怀里的婴儿是他三弟，大家还很八卦的看了一眼他那个压根儿没有秃顶迹象的老爹和跟他本人长得七分像的妈妈。接下来他就兴奋的冲过去熊抱他爹妈，然后转头对着年轻人的脸就是吧唧一口，然后把婴儿也抱怀里吧唧一口，还说，：“嗷XX（年轻人的名字）我好想你！！XX（婴儿的名字）是不是又长大了！想不想爸爸？有没有乖乖听妈妈的话？”

嗯？当时我们都蒙了。爸爸？谁是爸爸？谁又是妈妈？

我突然间意识到了事情的古怪。我看我那些队友似乎也意识到了。

然后他得意的开始介绍来人：他爹，他妈，他老婆，他孩子。

对，他老婆，他孩子。

你们能想象我们的震惊度吗。我是不能想象的。这感觉，就像是你邻居家整天流鼻涕的太郎酱突然告诉你他其实是个国际大公司的CEO一样。他自己不都还是个天线宝宝吗，怎么就有老婆孩子了？你哥哥我这么英俊潇洒风流倜傥成熟可靠都还没有对象，这太离谱了吧？他老婆是什么肉身菩萨活佛转世，嫁给他是来人间修行的吗？？？为什么他这样的人都能找着对象而我以及我那些可靠帅气的队友们，都还是单身狗？

接下来他老婆率先说话，第一句就是谢谢各位照顾我们家XXX（他名字）了，他的不成熟之处还请大家多多包涵。

他还好意思在旁边喊“我可成熟了”。呵。

他老婆看着挺安静的，戴个眼镜，文绉绉的。仔细一看还真是个美人啊，说话也很稳重得体，这么好的人怎么就看上了这种想一出是一出还把我们全部人马耍的团团转的家伙？

我当时嘴一哆嗦就回答他老婆，我们可用力的包涵他了。

结果他老婆大方的笑笑回答说：我懂。您就是他的搭档吧？对不起，他太任性了。情绪起伏也很大，要控制好他可不是那么容易，您能力这么强，一定没问题的！

我当时很感动，看来他老婆很了解他那尿性。于是我也只好赔笑脸回答哪里哪里，XXX（他）还是挺不错的！

然后他就开始得寸进尺的追着我问他哪里不错……幸好他老婆拉住了他。我真的很感动，感觉他老婆跟他结婚不知道拯救了多少未来梦想嫁给他的少男少女们。嗯，虽然不想承认，但是这货之后的老婆粉特别多。我差点儿就想双手合十给他老婆上供了，真的。谢谢他老婆牺牲了小我拯救了大我。

不过我们不得不承认，他抱着他家娃和他老婆站一起说话的样子，真的特别和谐。感觉他瞬间成熟了十岁，甚至有一股我们队长的感觉了。怎么说呢，就是特别可靠地样子。难道男人结婚生子之后就能从天线宝宝瞬间变成假面骑士吗？太夸张了吧。

等他依依不舍的送走全家人之后，大家看他的眼神都变了。不再是看天线宝宝的那种眼神了。这种感觉就像是跟你一起在泥巴坑里玩泥巴的脏小子突然站起来变成了一个高富帅并且要回老家继承王位的那种反差感。总之就是很强烈的冲击。感觉他一下子就从半大的小伙子一跃成为成熟的男人了。然后大家纷纷问他，所以平时打电话发短信还有视频……

他大声的回答：嗯，是和我老婆还有孩子。我家孩子还小，这么小就离爸爸这么远，难道不觉得很可怜吗！我不能让我老婆一个人带孩子啊！

全队表示理解并受到了感动。短暂的原谅了他不声不响的结婚了，还有了孩子，看起来还很幸福的样子，真是……我才不嫉妒。

全队人里似乎只有我们队长一点儿不惊讶。我们这时候才后知后觉，队长可能早就知道他的事儿。所以他俩在来的路上相当于同好见面，聊了一路的老婆孩子啊。行，以后队长再来炫耀他家双胞胎我们就知道找谁去顶了。他们两个现在可以互相炫耀自家的娃，进行抵消。拯救单身狗于水火之中，这也算是功德一件。

这个时候我才反应过来，他老婆我见过啊！他们俩一个高中的啊！他高中时代就是出了名的难搞，后来听说来了个牛逼后辈把他吃的死死地……没想到啊没想到，当年他俩是在谈恋爱！

然后大家问他为什么每次打个电话狗狗祟祟，藏着掖着，结果他直白的回答，因为全队就他一个人生赢家，怕我们这群单身的嫉妒。

当然他接下来接收到了FFF团的怒火和制裁。

……放过我们这群单身狗吧！！！

至于之前我问他是不是高中毕业立刻结婚，他回答不是。我才反应过来……他的年纪应该是18岁让他老婆怀孕，19岁当爹，而他老婆怀孕当年才高三……

高三……

高三……

我以为故事是高中时代因为年轻不动控制所以犯下了不可饶恕的过错，作为反省，才没结婚。结果他后来跟我说，不是，就是觉得高中结婚有点儿早，所以怀孕的时候他们谈了一段时间的恋爱。大学才肯谈婚论嫁。

我TM还能说什么。

再看看他老婆是谁，我就明白了。有些人真的是天生的人生赢家。

饶了我这种高中毕业都不知道恋爱为何物的单身狗吧。

编辑于 2020-03-01·禁止转载

路人甲

为什么我觉得答主并没有回答问题

路人乙

我只是嗅到了被秀恩爱的单身狗的酸

饭团治

“主要是同事配合的特别好”。噗。

明暗修吾

“英俊潇洒风流倜傥成熟可靠”……为什么我的眼里常含泪水。

日向翔阳

今后一定会有漂亮又温柔的人和您在一起的！

SKS

呵，别的同事八卦他？别的同事就是你自己吧。

Alan

天线宝宝……哈哈哈哈……

共计1034个回复


End file.
